Arya's Empire
by E-J99
Summary: Set after the third book.Eragon and Saphira are still struggling against the empire. Will they be able to defeat Galbatorix? Steal the last egg? It's A/E and all the usual characters are in it. So read, enjoy hopefully and review.:D
1. excuses

Hey this is my first EVER fanfic. So be nice

I don't own any of the characters they all belong to CP

This is sort of a wee introduction (yes i'm scottish)

If people like and review i'll add more chapters. I have a whole story line figured out i just want to see if people like this first :D

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Together, it seemed, we could do anything. How long had I been an empty shell, devoid of life and meaning? I had spent my years wandering alone, only talking if it related to the war we were fighting. Then I was captured and spent days and months being tortured, knowing there was no way to escape. I was saved, though, by somebody so unexpected it caught me off guard. It was the rider of the precious egg I had once protected. When I awoke I felt such gratitude and a strange friendship with him that it caught me by surprise. However my position as a diplomat complicated things so I hid my friendship from him, and everyone else, scared that it would impact the chances of ending this war.

Did I love him? Yes, but in no more than friendship. He had saved me and as we traveled together and I introduced him to my world we became close. I pained me to realize how close he had thought we were, I did not feel so strongly for him and I stopped his advances. I knew that I had hurt him and left him feeling vulnerable but it was necessary to allow him to continue his training with no distractions. It seemed to have the opposite effect as he continued to pursue me, so I ignored the pain in his eyes when I told him in no uncertain terms that we could not be together, and I proceeded to ignore him.

Did I love him? Yes, but not in the same way he did. The love I felt for him was strong, but still no more than friendship. If he hurt, I hurt, if he was happy, I was happy. But could I say the same about other people too? He was probably my closest friend and he finally began to except that we couldn't be more than that. I was relieved until Saphira told me that he still pursued me but he had decided that my friendship and trust was more important than any feelings he had for me. How could I allow our friendship to continue when I knew he had not yet given up? I would make it worse if I ignored him. I enjoyed his company and did not want our friendship to end. If he could keep himself in check I saw no reason to avoid him any longer.

Did I love him? Yes, I cared for him deeply, that was impossible to deny, the overwhelming fear that had gripped me when I discovered that he was alone, unprotected and vulnerable was a silent testimony to that. So I had rushed off to help him. I found him relatively quickly, and, along the way I found myself too. I never thought I could open up to anyone. I never thought I could talk so deeply about painful things, yet I found comfort in his presence. No matter, his love for me was different from what I felt.

Again he saved me. He saved me from a violent soldier's battle, something that I feared greatly. Together, me, Eragon and Saphira, killed the shade that threatened us. Everything we had been through together did not add up to the fear, shock and pain I felt when I learnt of Oromis and Glaedr. I needed comfort and I wanted him to comfort me. Not caring about the consequences I leaned into him, tears flowing freely, and found what I was looking for. I had never let anybody see me like this but somehow I didn't care. I felt vulnerable but protected.

Did I love him?

Yes?

PLease Review

let me know what you think, how i can improve

*** SPOILER*** plus if anyone HAS ANY IDEAS about the name for a certain green dragon i'd love to hear :D *******END SPOILER ***


	2. Can elves even blush?

_Arya's thoughts_

_Eragon's thoughts_

_**Saphira's thoughts**_

_**Hola!!!**_

_**CP OWNS ALL!!!! **_

_**Enjoy**_

**Nasuada**

My breath escaped in a low hiss as Farcia unraveled the bandage that was secured around my arms. During the aftermath of the battle I had managed to cut myself and I was now paying the price for my stupidity. I chocked as the metallic scent of my blood hit the back of my throat, as the bandages were pulled from my newly opened wound. Trianna, who had been hovering anxiously in the corner, hurried over to examine my arm.

"It isn't too bad but since you won't allow me to heal it I'll instruct Angela to prepare you something."

I nodded weakly as she fetched a clean bandage to secure my arm. Flinging it at Farcia she strode out of the tent, no doubt to order Angela about. I sighed and sat deeper in my chair. I had spent all of yesterday clearing the city, organizing the camp, the prisoners and generally making sure things ran smoothly. No easy thing when the Urgals and the rest of the varden seemed likely to kill each other at any given minute. Given that I spent most of my days surrounded by people I appreciated the time to think alone. Eragon. Everything he told me weighed my head down, making it difficult to think about anything else. Above all it was the Eldunari that was the most prominent in my mind. Without a doubt this was the source behind the Kings never-ending power and destruction. If there was a way to destroy them all then Galbatorix could be killed. However I knew that if I voiced this opinion I would be shouted down. Eragon would kill me if I tried, if Saphira didn't eat me first. I was against destroying the Eldunari myself but I could see no other course of action. I sighed again as Farcia tied of the cloth that my arm was now incased in. The only way out of this situation was to find the last egg.

"Farcia, I'm holding an urgent counsel, make sure everybody necessary is here one hour after sunset."

She scurried out the tent to be replaced by an angel carrying a bowel of nasty smelling paste and smelling of cats and mushrooms.

**Arya**

I sat on the small bed that stood in the corner of my tent with my hands covering my face. Oromis was dead. The grief that I felt for my old friend was crushing me into a depressed oblivion. Glaedr was still alive but barely, he was in so much pain he couldn't talk to people yet. Eragon and Saphira were both mourning their teacher. I had on;y just realized how much Oromis and Glaedr had meant to them. Now they were alone with nobody to guide them. The last free dragon and her rider. I laughed, startling myself as I realized they were the teachers now. How would that work if the egg hatched for an elf? I smiled as I imagined Eragon trying to teach me so magic that I couldn't do yet while a green dragon watched from beside Saphira. My good humor vanished suddenly as I realized thatwe had to get the dragon egg first and that there was no guarantee that it would even hatch. I stood up determined. I would let Nasuada know of my plans after the meeting. I was going to find that egg.

**Eragon**

_I'm not ready for this Saphira._

_**Nonsense! We'll be fine**_

_No, Saphira. You will be fine, you are wise beyond your years but I? I am nothing but a farm boy._

_**Do you wish to insult me Eragon? Always remember that I picked you out of all the humans and elfs that you deem worthier than yourself. YOU are the only person who is worthy of such an important job. You are upset, as am I but this is natural. Neither of us are ready for this responsibility but we will rise to the task as we always do.**_

_I sighed letting it go._

_Once again you speak the truth. However I do not think we have to worry about it yet, the egg has yet to be found, stolen and then it still has to hatch._

_**Yes little one, now lets go to this absurd midnight meeting before you injure yourself further**__._

_Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out I climbed onto her back and she flew off to Nasuada's tent._

**Arya**

It would get very crowded in the small tent, so I opted to stand near the door where I could get more air. Nasuada was sitting in her throne-like chair at the head of the table that commanded most of the room. She seemed unduly nervous and kept throwing me worried glances. Next to her sat King Orrin. He was watching her eyes flickering to me every few seconds and he looked as confused as I felt. Angela was sitting at the table facing Nasuada. She turned to glare at the small opening as Eragon walked in closely followed by Nar Garzhvog. Angela's beady eyes followed Eragon as he sat down nervously beside her. I struggled to control the emotions that had flooded through me when he brushed past me. I hadn't seen him after he showed me Glaedr's Eldunari and I was desperate to know how he was. It worried me that it was more than a friendly concern but I couldn't help that, not now. I was drawn from my thoughts as Saphira pushed her head through the opening at the side of the tent.

_**Let's begin already!**_

Nasuada cleared her throat.

"I am sorry, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, for bringing you out of your mourning." She nodded towards each of us as she said our names

Do not trouble yourself Nasuada. It has been a full day of mourning, we can put our grief on hold, without dishonoring his memory.

Nasuada nodded and continued.

"I called this meeting because I have come to the conclusion that we must find the last dragon egg. I fear that we will lose this war if it does not hatch for somebody against the Varden. I think this is an appropriate time for us to pick somebody who is willing and capable to find it."

My eyes widened as I understood the importance behind her worried stares.

"Oh, ha ha, Nasuada" Angela burst into hysterical cackling. " I think you have already chosen who's going to go."

"I……….well….I…no….I haven't yet."

"Ha! You've been watching Arya like a rabbit trapped by a fox."

Nasuada sighed, giving in, "Yes I originally thought of Arya and I have yet to discover a reason that she shouldn't go. It has to be somebody of great skill and somebody trustworthy. Eragon and Saphira can't go for obvious reasons, you, Angela, are watching Elva, I can think of no human capable enough and none of the urgals can go - they are hardly inconspicuous. So yes I think Arya is our only chance." She leaned back into her chair looking exhausted as she waited for a response.

"Well why didn't you say so? Personally I think it's a brilliant idea. I'm so glad I helped." Angela looked around beaming brightly as everybody turned to hear what I would say.

"I have no problem with this; in fact I was going to inquire about it after the meeting. I agree that we have little chance without another dragon rider on our side."

All eyes averted to Eragon, who paused before speaking.

"Me and Saphira are loathe to anybody searching for the egg. We had wanted to do that ourselves. However we agree that it's impossible and, as she is agreeable, we can think of nobody better than Arya."

He looked up at me and smiled as King Orrin and Nar Garzhvog also agreed to send me. I felt the blood rush to my face. I was blushing? What was wrong with me? I didn't even know that Elves could blush, regardless if Elves could blush or not I was defiantly blushing. Nasuada clasped her hands together and spoke loudly.

"Well now that's sorted we can all go to our beds. Arya leave when you want but remember speed is of the essence."

I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"I'll be gone before sunrise."

"Excellent"

She flashed me a concerned look before turning round and dismissing me.

I left the tent and headed towards my own shaking my head slightly as I tried to get rid of the heat that flushed my cheeks. I would pack my bags and still get a few hours sleep before I set off.

"Arya, wait!"

I turned to see Eragon walking towards me, I groaned silently, I really didn't feel like doing this right now. However I realized, as Saphira came into view, that it would be rude if I just left without saying anything.

"I just wanted to wish you luck."

_**From me as well,**_Saphira added puffing smoke at Eragon.

"Thank you it is much appreciated" I ducked my head, thankful for the dark as my face flushed again. I turned around quickly and began walking to my tent.

"Arya!"

"Yes Eragon?"

"Be careful"

I touched my lips ignoring the fire that now consumed my face. "For you."

I strode away. What was wrong with me? Maybe I needed this break to clear my head. Maybe I needed this break to regain my sanity. At the very least it would stop me from doing something stupid. I flung open the cloth and collapsed onto my bed determined to sleep.

I stopped near the outskirts of the forest near Furnost. Our spies had told us that Galbatorix had gone to Gil'ead so it seemed safe enough to head to the capitol. I had no desire to go anywhere near Dras Leona so I decided to go a slightly longer route. Removing some dried fruit and bread from my bag, I sat down heavily and leaned against a fallen tree. It had taken me less than a day to get here and I would have been quicker if I hadn't had to avoid a group of soldiers. I sighed as my thoughts turned once angain to Eragon. I had no idea what the right thing to do was. I suppose it was a good thing that we were separated, it would stop me doing anything I would later regret. Standing up I pulled out a dress that I had borrowed from the Varden. It would take me over a day to get to Uru'baen but I wanted to be ready. Making sure me dress was secure enough for running, I uttered the spell that would make me appear human and set off into the night.

I pushed through the crowded streets, heading for the castle that loomed over the city. The air was heavy with sweat and fear. However I knew that the atmosphere would be worse and the crowd a lot more subdued if the king was in his castle. I entered a small pub that was beside the castle and waited for the woman behind the counter to notice me. She caught my eye and moved towards me. Greasy ropes of hair coiled around her face leaving a slight stain on her fingers as she pushed them back while she strained to hear me over the noise.

"Do you have any jobs?"

My hopes plummeted as she shook her head regretfully.

"Not anymore. Try the castle. Tell 'em Nell sent you"

She turned away to serve more drinks and I exited unnoticed. I had planned to get a job here then sneak into the castle but a job at the castle would grant me greater access. I walked cautiously towards the castle and. keeping my eyes down, approached a guard standing by the door.

"Nell sent me here to get a job. Do you know where I should go?"

"Round the back."

He jerked a thumb behind him as I nodded and walked away with the sound of his voice grating like sandpaper in my ears.

Well hope you enjoyed!!!!

Please rate and review!!!

Any suggestions for the green dragons name is greatly appreciated!!

Ciao!


	3. Overconfidence

HEY!

Okay this chapter is mostly from Aryas point of view but is jumps to Eragons half way through. Those to just can't stop thinking about each other! So it's Aryas until I say it's Eragons then it's back to Arya

**E ragons Thoughts**

_Saphira's thoughts_

Enjoy : D

Me: can I have Eragon?

CP: no sorry

Me: Huh, what about Arya?

CP: Nope

Me: Saphira then

CP: *looks horrified* NO!

Me: *Frowns* Murtagh?

CP: *shrugs* Sorry no can do

Me: *slightly hysterical* Maud? Angela? Nasuada? Thorn?

CP: *backing away slowly*

Me: Brom? Jeod? Helen?

CP: *shakes head* I'm sorry

Me: GALBATORIX!!!

CP:sure

Me : what?

CP: yeah you can have him

Me: oh um I don't really want him

CP: *nods smugly* reverse psychology

Me: *runs away crying*

Um sorry I was bored with the usual disclaimers.

I knocked quietly on the door. No response. I knocked harder expecting an answer this time. I could hear nothing from inside. I sighed quietly and pushed the door gently. It swung open easily stopping just before it hit the wall. I walked silently into the room clutching the bundle of cloth to my chest. I jumped as a muffled thump came from behind the door of the adjoining room. I walked warily towards it, dropping the clothes on a wooden chair as I passed. I stopped confused as a strange sound floated out. Laughter? I reached my arm out to open the door when, to my horror, Murtagh and Armaea tumbled out. I breathed a quiet "oh" of surprise before hastily staring at the ground letting my long hair cover my face. Murtagh stared at me for a moment before shrugging at looking away. Armaea on the other hand was furious.

"What are you doing here!?!" She yelled breaking through at least two octaves. I winced still staring at the floor as Murtagh made a hasty retreat.

"I made you a dress for tonight." I said quietly. I knew she would forgive me she was just embarrassed at getting caught. A new dress was the perfect bribe.

"You made me a…… dress?" I chanced a glance up she looked a lot calmer and also hesitant.

"Yes." I lifted my head. "For the party tonight"

Her eyes widened and brightened as I picked up the dress from the chair and shook it out. It was a deep blue with a gold trim. It was simple but I knew she would like it. It would also help her to trust me more. Not that it mattered much now.

"It's beautiful" She sighed and reached out to touch it.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm sorry for bursting in I just thought you should try it on so I can see if I need to adjust it."

"Oh please do Helen, I'm truly sorry I shouted."

I helped her undress and carefully replaced her everyday gown with the new party one. I smiled to myself. I felt sorry for this girl. She was only 17 and very high up in Galbatorixs court yet she would cry every night about all things he made her do, all the people she was made to kill. She had no choice he knew her true name. I felt happy that I was able to make her forget about it. I finished tying the last lace and looked at her reflection in the mirror only to find she was in awe of her own beauty.

"The party starts at sundown so keep the dress a surprise." I called to her as I slipped out the room content that she was occupied.

I sat down on the hard bed that was shoved against the wall. I sometimes felt like I was in the varden camp. There was no privacy, as I was Armaea's personal maid my room was right next to hers. My bed was just as uncomfortable my room was empty accept from my bag, bed and the sword that was wedged inside my mattress. I had only been working in the castle for three days and aleady I knew where the egg was. Galbatorix was confident that nobody would be able to enter his castle get past all the guards and his new rider, steal the egg and manage to escape with it. His security was minimal on it. In fact it wasn't far from my room and I had decided that I would steal it tonight. The king was coming back in two days and there was a party on tonight that would occupy the whole castle. Except from me. I ran my fingers over the edge of my newly rounded ears. Had Murtagh recognized me? I had no idea if he knew I was an elf or not but surely if he knew something he would have killed me by now? I sighed; I had no idea if I wanted Murtagh to be good for my sake or Eragons. I picked up my thin pillow and flung it across the room. Could I not spend five minutes without him on my mind? I sat on my bed arguing silently to myself before visiting Armaea to ask if she wanted me to fix her hair for the party.

I lifted my bag and slipped it onto my shoulders. The party had started a while ago and I was now sure that everyone was sufficiently drunk. I crept down the corridor like a midnight assassin as I made for the room that contained the egg. Treading softly I sneaked past Murtaghs room. He had left to meet Armaea soon after the party started and I had made sure that they were occupied before I left. Thorn was out hunting so there was no reason for me to be this cautious but I wasn't going to ruin this now. I stopped at the stone steps, concealing myself with magic that would make me invisible. With my darkened hair and black clothes I already melted in with the shadows, this was just a precaution but an important one. I was not going to ruin my only chance to steal the egg because I felt over confidant. I ran lightly down the stairs, taking care not to make any noise, and stopped at a corner. There were two guards positioned at the door. I looked around expecting more stationed further down the corridor and shook my head when I found none. I laughed silently to myself. His over confidence would be his undoing. I reached into my bag and pulled out my bow. After testing the string I placed an arrow and held it steady. Taking a deep breath and making sure I had another arrow ready I aimed and fired. The arrow pierced through the smaller ones neck causing him to collapse on the floor with a quiet gurgle. The taller guard turned in surprise opening his mouth to shout out but I was too quick. As he turned to see what happened I loosed an arrow and lodged it in his neck. He stumbled then collapsed as blood gushed out his neck. Calming my heaving breaths I stepped gingerly over the bodies and pushed open the blood stained door.

**Eragon**

Me and Saphira were flying on another scouting trip. To alleviate her boredom Saphira was executing back flips and other air maneuvers that might be necessary during a battle. We were so close now that it didn't bother or surprise me when she flipped upside down.

_What is bothering you little one?_

I sighed heavily. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hide my feelings from Saphira.

**Arya**

_Why do you worry about her? She is an elf and capable of looking after herself. She has told you as much herself._

**That does not stop me worrying Saphira! You know how I feel for her.**

_Yes I do. What is it about her that you are worried about?_

**I feel that something is going to happen and I can't help but feel that it relates to Arya. Do you remember how she looked before she left?**

_Yes I feel that something will happen to._

She was hiding something from me that was giving her great amusement. However I let it pass I had more important things to worry about

**What could be more important than Arya stealing the egg? What could be more dangerous?**

_You speak the truth, little one, but you just said that she will steal the egg. It will be dangerous but I have faith in her. Do you not?_

**Of course I do**

_Then we have nothing to worry about._

I realized that I would not persuade Saphira otherwise so I continued to worry, hiding that part of my mind from her as she flipped the right way round and headed back to solid ground.

**Arya**

I had a little time before anybody would find the dead soldiers but I wanted to get as far away as possible so I ran into the little room that served as a corridor and pushed through the next door. Although my time was running out I still stopped in awe at the room I was standing in. It was huge. Magnificent. There was beautiful arches that ranged the whole room. It's pure white stone contrasting perfectly with the dark walls. There was wooden bookcases overflowing with scrolls and books stacked against the largest wall. Most beautiful of all, surpassing all of the statues and paintings that surrounded it, was the large green egg. I stood in the middle of the room gazing at the egg unaware og how much time went by. I reached my hand out to touch it but was distracted by two new guards who had come to relieve the guards that were lying dead at the entrance. Cursing to myself I scooped up the egg, already running for the door. I swiftly secured it in my bag and burst through the outer door just as the soldiers rounded the corner.

"Jierda!"

My palm was already held out before the words were on my lips. I sprinted past as the green magic consumed them, breaking their necks and causing them to fall at my feet. Leaping up the grey steps I burst into the castle. With adrenalin and fear for the egg coursing through my body I was able to run faster than I ever thought possible. I ducked around corners eager to put distance between me and the guards. I ran past my room and skidded through the curtain that separated the main castle from the living quarters. I chanced a look through a window as I streaked past it. The sky was already brightening. How long had I stood staring like a fool? I cursed silently as I was forced to jump through an open window and onto the balcony beneath it as a group of soldiers ran past shouting. The alarm had been raised, with the bodies found dead by magic; I imagined that it would take Murtagh only seconds to determine the egg was gone. The guards would be too scared to enter the room by themselves and I was counting on Armaea to distract Murtagh. Feeling unsafe about re-entering the castle I looked around for another way out. To my left there was a small roof that shielded another balcony. I looked further down and I saw them progressing in a zig-zag to the ground. My only problem would be if somebody looked down as I had become visible when I had killed the guards to preserve my strength. I checked my bag was secure and jumped as lightly as I could, while carrying the egg, onto the small ledge provided. Hopefully it was to dark to see me clearly. Finding my balance quickly I continued down the castle wall, my hopes rising as the distance between me and the ground decreased.

Okay so did you like it?

I want to get some more reviews so I know I'm not just wasting my time and other peoples.

Green dragon names are welcome!!!!!

Ciao x


	4. Memories

Bonjour!

Okay so writers block let to my other random story: teaching the king a lesson. After writing it I realized I couldn't move the story on as I wanted. I had to focus on Arya and the aftermath of the attack.

I am also stuck on the name for the green dragon so I would like to ask **She who must not be named** if she would choose one of the wonderful names she suggested. Just review and put the name you think it should be there. I am totally incapable of making any type of choice! This was really difficult for me to write and I don't think it's that good I feel like I have to explain it, which I will after it.

Regardless enjoy!

CP owns everything!!!

…………

_I sat beneath the menoa tree on one of the tangled roots. My mother had asked me to stay away but I refused. I wasn't there when my father fell but I would be there when he was put to rest. The council, my mother and anybody else who wanted to pay tribute were arranged in a circle. The closest and most important in the inner ring and the people who had respected him just as a king on the outer one. I heard my mother's voice rise above the wind as she began the tribute song. Slowly one by one the rest of the elves joined in. I watched as the air began to shimmer in the darkness, reflecting the amount of pain and magic that was being sung. I looked at the stars as the tears started to stream down my face. No longer would my father sing me to sleep at night, no longer would he throw me into the air and catch me, no longer would he let me beat him when we were pretending to spar with wooden sticks. No longer was he here for me. I heard the music falter as my mother tried to choke back her tears, the darkness stilled as the rest of the elves respectfully waited for her to gather herself. They would not go on without her. They would give her this chance to mourn. She dissolved into tears looking unable to recover and nobody moved to comfort her. I stood up and walked towards her, beginning the song where she left off. She was the same height as me standing up when she was sitting so I wrapped my arms around her. The elves started to join the song as I guided my mother through the words; she pulled me closer as the song ended. With eyes blurred with tears we watched the sky brighten as my father was laid to rest._

………..

My legs pounded against the ground as I increased my speed. I had to get as far away as possible but I couldn't seem to run fast enough. The tears mingled with the sweat that covered my body as I tried to shake the memories out my head. I was exhausted and I knew I would need to rest soon but I couldn't stop myself, nowhere felt safe and if I stopped for a moment my thoughts would be bombarded with memories. I would have to pull myself together before I got to the varden. What would Eragon think? Probably that I was a weak woman who shouldn't have been allowed to leave his side but maybe he was right this time. I had been running for the full day, the sky was dark and the stars were beginning to appear yet I was only a few miles away. I reached back to touch the egg reassuringly. I had not failed in this at least. All I had to do was get to the varden. I forced my legs forward as the stars shined above me.

………………..

**Eragon**

I was walking around Feinster. It was a mass of massacred bodies and burnt buildings. I wanted to just close my eyes and walk away from all the destruction - all the loss of life but I couldn't. I had to put on a strong face for the good of the varden. If the soldiers saw me giving up then they too would follow. I dragged some more bodies over to the fire that had been prepared earlier that day. I hated that we could not give so many a proper burial, they had been normal people just trying to protect their homes. I knew that without a doubt, every man in the varden would to the same. Was it wrong that we killed them? Only there leader had pledged herself to Galbatorix. The soldiers could have let us past. I walked over to another group of bodies only to stop in shock. A small girl was lying with a wound to her heart. What possessed the man who killed her? She was innocent and not part of this war! My shock turned to disgust and anger as I lifted the limp body up and walked over to the fire. As much as I hated it there was nothing I could do now. I walked away only to wheel round as something touched my mind, just a faint presence but enough to capture my attention. Saphira was out hunting and I could hear her faintly roaring at a dear so I knew she was safe, who then? I tightened the barriers on my mind as the link became stronger revealing a familiar presence before drifting and fading away. Arya. I knew her mind anywhere I also knew something was wrong. I ran over to Nasuadas rooms, the smell of death and burning behind me.

……………..

**Arya**

_I lay in my favorite part of Ellesmera. It was a small clearing surrounded by ancient trees, these trees, I was told, were the most important part of Ellesmera and the whole forest. I leaned against the Menoa tree, finding a comfortable space in the roots before allowing my mind to expand throughout the foreset. I brushed against animals, trees, birds and the biggest force of all; the Menoa tree. I felt safe and free here, the Menoa tree was forever watchful and would take care of my home. Sinking further back I watched the birds fly across the sky. They were so beautiful and free, able to fly wherever they wished without restraint. I felt depression and sadness brush gently against me. I knew that feeling, something near me was about to die. I jumped up untangling myself from the roots pushing my small legs to follow the melancholy thread. I was one with the animal die and I would not allow it to die. Reaching the river that ran behind the sparring field I saw the swan. She was pure white, beautiful, majestic. She was stained red, haggard,…….. dying. I ran forward falling on my knees beside it ignoring the tears that streamed down my face and stroked it's head._

"_Please don't go" I whispered. "Don't leave me, I'm going to help you."_

_I bent over the broken body, tasting salt on my lips as I looked for the fatal injury. I cried out softly. Something had bitten it and almost ripped off its wing, it was amazing it had lasted so long. There was so much blood._

"_It's okay, I understand," I choked as the tears traced my face. "You're like me, you knew I was going to come and help you, and I will. That's why you waited; you want to be free like me."_

_My voice, barely above a whisper, strengthened at my promise. I was the swan. I would save her and she would carry my spirit through the sky, enjoying the freedom that I couldn't have. I lifted my hand over the wound and frowned in concentration._

"_Waise heill!"_

_I blinked as a bright green light illuminated the forest before disappearing. Holding my breath I bent over to inspect the wound. Nothing had changed but I could still feel the life that my swan was clinging on to. Stilling my tears before they could spill I tried again;_

"_Waise heill!"_

_The forest flashed green again reflecting off the water. As soon as the light vanished I felt my swan slipping away._

"_No!" I cried, unable to stop the grief, fear and tears that overwhelmed me. "No!"_

"_Waise heill!"_

"_WAISE HEILL!"_

"_wai-"_

_I sobbed uncontrollably. She was gone. I felt her die, felt myself die. My grief crippled me as I realized I had only prolonged her suffering. Stroking the sticky feathers gently I moved closer._

"_Please don't go, I need you, you have to stay. Nobody else can die. Please don't go. Don't leave me here alone……………….please"_

_I wasn't strong enough to stand anymore loss, anymore pain. I looked around before spotting the river again. Standing up I picked up the swan and stumbled the short distance to the river. Ignoring the mud I knelt down and placed her half way in the water. Gently I began to wash her. I stroked her feathers softly letting the red dye change into pink with the passing current._

"_I have a name for you – Aiedail. It's the name of the morning star. The morning star guides travelers when they are lost and guides them to safety. You will be my guide and help me if I am afraid. You will be my morning star."_

_I whispered softly trying not to disturb the quiet of the forest. I stroked its feathers once more before pulling it back into my arms. She was a fully grown swan and only a little smaller than me and I was determined not to drop her. Her injured wing scraped at the leaves on the ground as I walked away from the river, unaware of where I was walking to. I had not walked far when I stumbled on her wing and fell to the ground. Shaking with exhaustion and grief I lay with my head buried in her soft feathers and allowed myself to succumb to the grief. Once again, I had not been enough._

……………_._

Okay so that's it for this chapter.

I want to explain why the swan was so important to Arya. It is soon after her father's death and she hasn't completely accepted it yet. When she is sitting in the Menoa tree, the same place where the service for her father is carried out everything hits her when she feels the swan dying. She also relates to the swan. She wants to be free and the swan is a representation of that. Since her father died she has been trapped, since the swan had been injured it was trapped. She also feels like she should be able to save everyone as she is the Princess of the elves. They are such a strong race that she feels she has a lot to live up to. It's also a backdrop for when Arya kills the bird when she is taking Eragon to Ellesmera for the first time. She now knows that she could not have saved the swan so she puts the bird out of his misery. Easing some of the guilt she felt.

Maybe I'm reading too much into my own story :P

Okay I'm getting over 400 hits and I have barely any reviews!

Can't you just be nice and give me some? I want some as well. I want to get better.

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed.

For now

Ciao x


	5. Children of innocence

Hola!!!!

***Spoiler***

So one day before CP had decided to split the 3rd book into 2 he gave a wee preview of some events that would be happening. After reading the 3rd book I wrote down a list of things that were going to be delayed until the 4th book. One of them was the Eragon/ Arya relationship would be resolved (Yey!) Another one was that the Varden would turn against Nasuada ( :O ) I found the list the other day and decided I would add a wee bit of this into my story.

***end spoiler***

**I forgot to say in my last one ; **_italics_ are Arya's memories and the normal writing between them is when she returns to the present. Also whenever she is having the memories it is in the ancient language, unless I say otherwise. Sorry about that folks : D

**Bold is Saphira **

Normal is Eragon

**MarkedBenjamin** asked for a longer chapter so I did my best.

**CP **owns all, apart from the ferrero rocher that I'm devouring. Ahhh simple goodness!!!

………….

**Eragon**

I rubbed my head wearily trying to alleviate the tense knot that had appeared behind my right eye. King Orrin and Nasuada had been arguing over the same point for over an hour and neither was willing to back down.

"Nasuada! It is madness to wait for them to attack! We must ride out to meet them! Surely you can see that?!?

"If we stay here and fortify the walls we can kill them easily with our archers."

"Eragon has already told us that Thorn and Murtagh are not with them! It must be a trap! What would have happened if we had just waited for those blasted soldiers that were impervious to pain to attack? We would have been slaughtered!"

:Or Galbatorix expects us to be weak from taking feinster, which we are! We cannot afford to lose anymore men when we are already weak!

Orrin sat back defeated. He knew that Nasuada was not going to give in to him. He sighed before turning to me.

"Eragon you have stayed silent throughout this counsel, will you not air your views?"

I leaned back in my chair as Nasuada turned to look at me. Saphira and I had made our decision as soon as the meeting started.

"King Orrin, if we ride out to face these soldiers head on then we will lose lots of men that would have otherwise survived before the taking of Feinster."

I paused trying to figure out how to word my next point.

"However, I agree that Galbatorix has enchanted these soldiers in some way. Imagine if we just had our archers stationed at the walls and nothing happened. We would be over run! Me and Saphira believe that the best course of action is to meet them outside our falls but in range of the archers. The archers will attack first and we will see if they are enchanted. If they are me and Saphira will distract them while the elves try to break the spell."

Nasuada and Orrin were silent as I continued to massage my head. I was filled with worry and fear that did not have anything to do with the impending battle. Arya was in trouble and I couldn't help her. I looked up and dropped my hands as Nar Garzhvog, who had remained silent during the meeting, spoke.

"It is a good plan, lady nightstalker."

Iturned to see Nasuadas reaction and was surprised to find her slumped in her chair with her hands covering her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"An admirable compromise, thank you Eragon."

"I will have two hundred men and one hundred of my archers redy in an hour. King Orrin nodded before standing up and walking stiffly out the room.

"I will have three hundred rams ready as well. Nar Garzhvog nodded to me then Nasuada before departing.

I stared at Nasuada trying to determine if I should leave or stay with her. She opened her eyes and gave me a knowing look. " I am fine Eragon, you may return to Saphira now." I nodded and bowed once I had stood up before following the others out the house that served as the war room. Passing Jormunder on my way to find Saphira I directed him towards Nasuada. No doubt she would need him to organize troops and strategy.

…………….

**Arya**

"_Arya drottingu, may I request a sparring match?"_

_I turned to see an elf lowering his hand from his lips. He was tall, blond and handsome. His sword was at his side pointing to the ground as he waited for my reply. Without warning I lunged at him smiling as I registered his surprise. He only just managed to block my sword before he smiled at me; " I take that as a yes then."_

_I kept battering at him ferociously as we launched into a dangerous dance. I tried to ignore the feeling that I got every time our eyes met, every time our skin touched. He was a good fighter but I refused to be beaten and it was only a couple of minutes later that he was laying on the ground with my sword at his neck. Instead of surrendering he yanked at my leg causing me to tumble on top of him, wasting no time he rolled on top of me and I froze as I felt cold metal touch my skin. He laughed, removing his sword and starting to get up, unable to admit defeat I pushed and rolled on top of him, holding the point of my sword at his throat._

"_I did not surrender to you and now you are dead."_

_I stood up and walked away from the sparring field, aware of the watchful eyes and the elf that followed me._

……

My legs pounded against the hard ground as I charged through the trees, why could I not focus? I had tried to reach out to Eragon but I had only managed a brief contact before I collapsed. I pushed through the twigs that scratched at my skin, all I had to do was get to the varden.

……

"_Arya, wait!"_

……………………………

**Eragon**

We stood behind the archers waiting, Nasuada was fighting as one of the archers as her wounds stopped her from entering the battle field. Me and Saphira were nearby incase she needed help and three of the elves were positioned beside her. In the distance it was possible to see an army of only six hundred. We would destroy them as we had destroyed the others. I looked down to see king Orrin, Nar garzhvog and Jormunder leading their respective groups into battle formations. The archers would attack first closely followed by the ground troops. We could not afford to lose this battle. I watched the sunrise as the entire Varden stilled. The sun rose slowly, fracturing the black with rays of orange and pink. As the sun brightened the sky Saphira let out a pained roar.

Saphira! Whats wrong?!

**How did they get so many?**

So many of what? Saphira tell me!

Her voice was filled with confusion and pain as she roared again. I could see Nasuada and the rest of the elves running towards us but I ignored them as I put my hand on her side.

Show me Saphira

She engulfed my consciousness with hers, bringing me into her mind. She roared again as she turned to the horizon, far away but getting ever closer was a battalion of multi-coloured dragons.

…………

**Arya**

_I sat on my bed curled up in a ball and staring moodily at the wall. How could he go against me? Worse. How could he go against me and side with my _mother_? I needed him to be on my side always, I didn't care if he thought I was wrong. That was between us, not my mother and the whole council. Did he not understand my reasons? Did he not understand me?_

"_Arya"_

_I scowled deeply, I was in no mood to talk. Jumping off my bed I ran lightly to my window before climbing out._

"_Princess"_

_An elf who was reading looked shocked at my sudden appearance but disguised it well. I did my best regal nod before walking away. My mother would hear about this and as soon as she tracked me down she would lecture me on the proper way to behave, especially as a princess. I stomped away towards the sound of clanging metal to vent my anger on some unsuspecting elf. Not many people could match me in a battle and today nobody would. I waited at the side of the field watching the different battles, waiting for someone to lose, when I felt a warm hand circle my wrist._

"_Arya, why are you avoiding me?"_

_I yanked my arm away and turned to face him, my eyes flashing,_

"_You should show your princess more respect."_

_I saw the shock and hurt cross his face before he managed to conceal them. He bowed gracefully before turning and walking back into the forest. I stood frozen for a moment before I followed him. I could not allow him to feel pain, especially if it was my fault._

…_._

I picked myself up from where I had just fallen. I touched the egg before brushing the tears from my eyes. I now knew what was happening and I knew what would happen eventually. I started running again, picking myself u whenever I stumbled on a rock, not stopping when the trees pulled at my hair or the rocks dug at my skin. I kept running at repeating my mantra over and over; get to the Varden.

……

"_Good luck my love!" Faolin called to me as I walked into my mother's room. I laughed quietly; I was definitely going to need it. I took a deep breath and walked into the lion's den._

…………_._

**Eragon**

I jumped onto Saphira's back still lost in her mind, something was not making sense but I couldn't understand it yet. We launched into the air ignoring the startled cries of the Varden as we flew towards the army that was rapidly approaching. As we drew closer I began to feel confused.

Saphira this doesn't make sense, these are baby dragons, barely hatched. They would be no use in a fight.

She snorted calming a little; I felt her confusion mingle with mine as we hovered in the air. Realization overwhelmed me as Saphira spoke;

**but I would not want to harm them, little one**

I nodded before escaping from Saphira's hold.

We need to get closer! We have to find out whats going on before they get to the Varden!

She swooped down close enough so that I could see the approaching figures. They were a dark mass illuminated by the bright sun. Horror overwhelmed me as I saw what we were facing.

Go back Saphira! We have to warn them!

…….

**Nasuada**

I rubbed my arms irritated by the fact I would not fight during this battle. I had argued until I was allowed to fight with the archers but I was surrounded by elves and Saphira and Eragon were only a little farther off. I was head of the Varden, I could fight on my own. I jumped in surprise as Saphira roared shattering the quiet that had filled the air. Turning quickly I saw the elves shoot each other worried looks before running towards them. Confused I chased after them arriving as Saphira launched into the air with a confused and appalled Eragon on her back. They sped away in the direction of the oncoming army as I gave the signal for everyone to stay still. Something was had scared Saphira and that did not bode well for the Varden. I stood anxiously watching as Saphira ducked down over the army. They hovered in the air for a moment before wheeling round and speeding away. I had a sinking feeling that this battle wasn't going to be easy.

**Arya**

Time didn't mean anything to me anymore. I wasn't sure what was real. The wind on my face felt refreshing but false, whereas the sun on my skin was wrong but felt real. I looked up at the sky mildly surprised to see the sun rising, I might be at the Varden by noon.

……

_I stood with a straight back as I observed the faces staring down at me. I was afraid for what I was about to do but it was necessary. I would not let my mother come between that._

"_Arya, I have already told you that I will not have my daughter and heir to the throne outside Ellesmera!"_

"_And mother I have already told you that it is my duty as heir to the throne to do what's best for my people."_

"_Staying here is what's best for your people"_

"_No, staying here is what's best for you."_

"_I am your queen as well as your mother; you would do well to show some respect!"_

"_I will show you respect when it is due to you. I have made my decision. I will not have my life lived for me anymore."_

"_Arya if you continue with this and defy your queen then you will no longer be welcome here. You will no longer be my daughter."_

_I froze as the elves around me gasped. My mother looked down at me from her throne looking triumphant. I would not leave Ellesmera and my family to go live with humans that were forever in fear. I drew myself up proudly catching her eye before loosening the string at the back of my tunic. Letting it dip at the back I turned slowly revealing my shoulder and the blue ink that was imprinted on it. Tying my tunic I faced my mother's shocked, angry face._

"_Queen Izlanzadi". I bowed before proceeding." I have made my decision and I accept the consequences that follow such an action. Do not expect to see me before you anymore, I will leave before sunset._

_I saw the hurt that was etched on her face as soon as I had addressed her formally slowly change into anger. I touched my fingers to my lips._

"_Goodbye my Queen."_

_I walked out of the door and ran straight into my bedroom where I packed what was necessary before beginning on my journey._

………_._

**Eragon**

I jumped off Saphira's back and was immediately surrounded by the elves and Nasuada. Gathering myself together, I pulled them to the side away from the archers and anyone else who would have heard us.

"It is an illusion," I started before anyone else could speak. "Saphira saw young dragons flying towards us but that didn't make sense because dragons as young as that would be no use in a fight, except from the fact that Saphira would not want to fight them."

I looked at Boldgharm, whose eyes were widening in comprehension and horror, to Nasuada, who still looked confused.

"I looked through my own eyes and saw children. Human children",

Nasuada's eyes widened in disgust. "We must fight children?"

I nodded slowly. "They will be trained soldiers but I believe that each race will see their own species walking towards them as children. We have to end this spell before they arrive!"

Nasuada looked dazed for a moment before speaking. "Eragon, you and Saphira go and tell the ground troops, I will tell the archers. Blodgharm can you try and find a way to end this spell? They are approaching quickly."

I ran off to Saphira and we flew to the ground and landed in front of king Orrin. Motioning to Nar Garzhvog and Jormunder to come forward, we began to explain what we were facing.

…………………..

Okay that's it for now!!!

I have to go and study for biology but I hope that was a better length!

Please guys I need you to review. Every time I see a new review I get more confident and inspired.

It really does help me.

717 hits and 12 reviews? Not impressed

I'm planning to update soon so look out.

Until next time

Ciao x


	6. Lost in pain

Forget revision! Forget the fact that I have a test tomorrow! Forget the fact that I'm possibly ruining my future career options! When I logged on this morning and saw 18 reviews I had a heart attack! No kidding I'm on beta blockers and everything : P How much of a loser am I? Don't answer that! Anyway I just wanted to say thanks!!!!

Guy's I'm so sorry I looked everywhere to find the website I got the info from and couldn't find it. The only thing I have written down is, and I quote, CP hinted that Nasuada will have a big change in the last book (at that point the third one) and there is a chance that her leadership of the varden would be challenged. End quote. Obviously because I found it on the internet don't take it as gospel truth but I think it's likely that something like this will happen especially since some people think that Nasuada and Murtagh will get together. I'll keep searching for it though!!!!

As always CP owns all, apart from the black magic chocolate that I'm demolishing. Darkness never tasted soooo good : D

……..

**Murtagh**

I hid in the confines of my mind lost in a world that I didn't understand. Thorn was the only link to sanity that I had. I could hear his soft voice echoing through my mind as I tried to grasp reality. I knew I would pay dearly for what I had done but I never expected anything like this. I had been locked within myself by the king, a prisoner in my own body, a slave to my spirit. I groaned quietly as pain racked through my skin. I was on fire, burning from within, only to be cooled by ice before the flames reappeared. I soon hated the relief that the cold brought as it only caused to intensify the heat. The pain. Armaea had already been punished, though hers was nothing compared to mine. I heard her screams fade before mine had started; I did not break as easily. She didn't know anything of consequence, she only knew where I was, securing my alibi. If I had not stolen the egg then who? I knew that I would succumb eventually but I would give the thief as much time as I could. She would already be weakened by the spell that was cast around the egg. She had grabbed it without thinking and it would have killed her had I not stopped it, but I had not stopped it. I had only slowed it down. It would grow in strength as we weakened together. Galbatorix had forced me to watch while he experimented with the spell. I had never felt so disgusted and knew that the pain she would experience was exponentially worse than mine. The elf had not been caught yet and I would endure as long as she did, I was surprised at her strength but I knew who she was and what she had been put through, I also knew she would not last that much longer. I cried out again before sealing my mouth shut. Arya and I were locked in an intricate battle of the wills each relying on the other, even if she did not know it. If I relented to Galbatorix she would die. If she died then everything would be for nothing, and the dragons would fall. I fell deeper into myself, into the darkness and awaited my fate.

…………….

**Eragon**

I stood at the sword point of the formation and watched as the macabre children marched towards us. Through my contact with Blodhgarm I was rapidly losing hope in stopping the spell, the elves could not find the source and so, could not destroy it. They were now attempting a different method; one that we both knew was unlikely to work. The men around me looked pale and determined as they watched the dark mass grow larger. The elves and I could already see the delicate features of the children that were preparing to massacre us and I was glad that nobody else, except Saphira, could.

**I wonder why you saw human children**

I was taken by surprise at Saphira's train of thought; _what?_

**Well, you're practically an elf now, so why did you see human children?**

I shrugged confused, _maybe because when I was a child I was human, you saw dragons because when you were a child you were a dragon._

_**I'm**_** still a dragon.**

I chuckled silently at her tone. She sounded as if she was trying to conceal laughter while speaking defensively.

_Do you think we can do this?_

She knew exactly what I was talking about and took a minute before answering; **I think we must little one.**

I nodded as I turned back to face the army that was stationed behind me. None of us wanted to do this but we would to save our families.

……………..

**Arya**

I knew there was a reason for my haste, my panic, the fear for the egg that was nestled in my bag but I could not recognize it. I was scared of something but my grip on reality was uncertain. Was this real? I continued to trip over stones that were gathered beside a lake as I ran, unsure of my destination but certain that I could not stop.

_I raised my eyebrows, shocked, when a tall man greeted me in the ancient language before speaking;_

"_Welcome to the Varden. I am glad the elves have decided to rejoin this war." _

…………_.._

**Eragon**

_We cannot break it Eragon. We have tried everything but without the source we are unable to stop it._

I shook my head rebelliously, there had to be a way to stop it. I knew we would not be able to fight them; we would see our family reflected in their eyes and be unable to wield our swords.

_I'm sorry Eragon, we must fight them._

Blodhgarm withdrew from my mind and ran towards me. "We will fight this evil together."

I nodded before turning to look at Nasuada. She met my gaze with a determined look turning to the rest of the archers; she shot the first arrow into the ranks ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. I forced my eyes away to see what damage was being done, everywhere I looked small angelic faces were crying out in agony before collapsing to the ground, I scanned them desperately looking for something that would be used as a source, before my eyes latched onto a man in the middle of the group. I looked to Blodhgarm, pointing towards the small man standing amidst the chaos. Understanding cleared his eyes as I jumped on Saphira, holding my hand out and smiling slightly at his stunned expression.

"Have you ever flown with a dragon before?"

………….

**Arya**

I lay stunned, my body pressed against the cold ground as I gazed at a pebble that sat in front of me. It was dyed blue and it signified something important. Realization flooded through me as I wrenched myself away from Faolin and jumped up pocketing the stone. It was an unremarkable colour but it reminded me of Saphira. Eragon. What was real. What was right. Where I belonged. I remembered my purpose and began running towards the sounds of clanging metal.

_I glanced nervously at the pouch that lay on my lap. The horses were tired and moving more slowly than usual through the winding paths among the trees. I watched cautiously as Glenwing and Faolin switched positions and patted the egg reassuringly. The wind changed, throwing the stench of decay towards us. Urgals! My mind froze as I watched my companies fall and I cried out in pain sensing that they were already lost. My mind restarted and I remembered the egg. It must not go to Galbatorix. I raced through the trees destroying anything that was in my way. I rushed into a clearing only to find myself trapped by a raging fire. A shade stood before his eyes and hair as red as the flames he had conjured. I knew what I had to do; I would not lose the egg, even if it meant sacrificing my own life. I raised it high above my head and sent it towards my one hope, the last thing I saw before I collapsed was the rage that burned inside my captor's eyes._

……………

**Eragon**

I watched in despair at the carnage unfolded beneath me. Grown men were crying as they stabbed at their enemies, the children that stood before them with innocence in their wide eyes. I watched, mesmerized, as one man refused to fight them and the young girl who looked about 6 smiled sweetly before chopping his head off. The elves had joined the fight, their impartial masks dropped and the grief plain on their face. Blodhgarm tightened his grip as Saphira dived towards the man responsible for such destruction, she landed heavily crushing many and stunning more, I felt her pain for the destruction of the dragons that she saw beneath her, and the guilt and determination that followed. I began fighting the soldiers that rushed towards us with death etched in their young eyes.

"Can you kill him?"

I shouted at Blodhgarm only to find him already engaged mentally with the soldier, I ran closer to him and began defending him while he fought the silent battle. His face twisted and the magician smiled, panicking I yelled at Saphira.

"Saphira help him!"

She roared as one of the swords pierced her wing but she continued to fight, linking her mind with Blodhgarm and lending him her remaining strength. I twisted around concentrating only on the disguised soldiers in front of me; I twisted and ducked parrying blows as I waited for the illusion to fade. My mind grew tired and my arms heavy as I fought soldier after soldier, child after child, I wheeled round as Saphira roared and saw the magician crumple to the ground, dragging Blodhgarm to Saphira I healed her wing before jumping on her back and placing Blodhgarm in front of me. She pushed off from the ground and landed at the front of the battle, the Varden shouted as one, as haggard faces with beards appeared and they sought their revenge for the atrocities they had committed.

……………

**Arya**

I ran past all the bodies that littered the ground; I knew I was not going to last much longer, I knew this brief step into comprehension would only last so long. Blood seeped through my boots and splattered against my leggings as I drew closer to the Varden, I looked up to see the gate opening allowing me access. Was I that recognizable? I ran past the guards searching for Saphira and Eragon with my eyes and mind, increasing my speed I sprinted towards a large house situated in the middle of Feinster. I pushed roughly through the guards and burst into a large room. I stopped frozen as everyone turned to watch me in surprise……

_I was lying on a hard bed, weak and helpless. It was completely dark and the air was heavy, pushing down on me, making it impossible to breathe……_

"Arya, what's happened to you?"

Eragons voice pulled me back, brought me home, I couldn't give up now. I slipped the bag off my back, fumbling with the string as I opened it and revealed the egg

_There was a small window set high in the stone wall, a sliver of moonlight shined into the cell, illuminating the blood dripping to the floor…_

"Arya!"

Nasuada this time, but her voice grated against my head. I focused for a minute, registering the shock and worry plain on her face and the plain fear that was reflected on Eragon's

_I pulled myself up, my body shaking from the effort, and watched the blood drip from my arm. I tried to summon my magic to heal it, but something blocked me. I felt so tired…._

My eyes snapped open as I return to the present. Eragon was walking slowly towards me. What was happening? I tried to speak but found my mouth dry and uncooperative. I tried to move and found myself frozen. The room was spinning and my eyes became unfocused…

In a moment of clarity Eragon's eyes met mine. Piercing blue they stared into my soul, I watched as his arms reached out to catch me before I fell into oblivion. I had made it.

…………_._

Well that's it for now. I wanted to make it longer but I really need to revise!!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially the ones who were worried about Arya and complemented the army of children idea. It means a lot!!! Don't worry I'm sure a loser in tinfoil will save her ;) read my profile it'll make sense!!! Also thanks to everyone's input. Have I improved? This was written really quickly so I wouldn't be surprised if I haven't but I'll try better next time!

This is the first chapter that I have written without my notebook and I think you can tell. Usually I write the outline in my book then write it fully on the computer and I think you can really tell. : P

981 hits and 19 reviews?

As happy as I am could I have 25 before the next chapter?

This has been posted**ONE DAY **after the last chapter because I was so happy at getting 19 reviews!!!

CONTINUE TO INSPIRE ME : D

If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!!!!

Review! Review! Review!

Ciao bella x


	7. Betrayal

Wowser!!! 27 reviews yey!!!!! I signed on and started jumping around clapping my hands, my mum thought I went mad and switched off the computer : D

My biology test was sooo easy but I have philosophy on Monday, so wish me luck!!! I'll update as soon as I can but I'm back to school on Tuesday for another 2 weeks so I will try and write but it won't be as soon.

Guys , I would tell you that I'm not planning to kill anybody but I won't cause I'm still throwing some ideas around! All I will say is that it won't happen in this chapter!

Chapter stuff

I'm really annoyed with myself because I, like the rest of you, want to get down to the juicy Arya/ Eragon stuff but I can't just have Arya jump up and recover straight away! So I officially hate this chapter because it is stupid and causes baaaaad writers block. Also I have decided that Arya will have held something back during her torture at Gil'ead which is where her flashbacks are now starting from. The spell thing is basically it takes your most painful memories and replays them over and over again until you lose your mind completely or die, **but **because Murtagh slowed down the spell when Arya escaped her memories got more painful over time,she had started with painful ones that she had accepted and they gradually increased in how painful they were, which I think might actually be worse. The spell drives you insane but fear not!!! There will be a loser in tin foil standing by!!!! ( read my profile it makes sense!)

Disclaimer: I am high on sugar so everything is mine!!!! Sadly everyone knows I am delusional and that this is not true *sob*

So on with the story! Sorry for rambling!!!!

…………………….

**Eragon**

I burst through the wooden door that separated me from Arya, I had spent the entire day arguing with the elves and my patience had run out. Worst of all was that Blodhgarm would let me see her straight away but he was still unconscious from fighting the spell caster and his replacement refused to let me past. Well not worse of all, the worst thing about this whole mess was that Arya was hurt in the first place.

"Shadeslayer, you cannot go in!" I scowled to myself, what a coincidence. I ignored her and tried, unsuccessfully, to push past the elves that were standing at either side of the door.

"Shadeslayer!"

I wheeled around only to come face to face with Alissa. She looked panicked and her expression was almost human she looked slightly fearful at my expression but continued regardless;

"Shadeslayer, I'm sorry but you cannot go in. Only a few of us have been allowed in to treat her and I was specifically told not to let you in."

"You were assigned to me, surely my orders counter any others?!"

I felt Saphira brush against my mind, trying to calm me, I ignored her as I waited for Alissa's response. To my surprise she looked down, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Yes, Shadeslayer, all but one."

I stared at her blankly for a moment while she slowly raised her head with apologies in her eyes. I felt rage boil up inside me as I realized the meaning behind her words, seeing that I had understood she walked back over to the tent and took her original position next to the door. Moving slowly I walked stiffly over to Saphira who was looking at me with concerned eyes, I walked slowly brushing my hand across her sapphire scales before jumping onto her back. She quickly jumped off the ground and flew away to a secluded spot where I could release my anger freely.

……..

**Arya**

_It was dark and I was weak. I had no idea how long I had been here everything had stayed exactly the same; the blood pooling from my arm, the absence of my magic, the light that filtered through my window. I was no longer sure if it was moonlight, surely it would have changed by now? I snapped my eyes open as footsteps sounded outside my door, they were…..strange, not human but not light enough to be an elf. I stared confused at the door while I waited for it to open. I knew it was absurd to want to know who was behind the door because I knew that the only reason I was still alive was that I had important information, Information about the elves, the egg, the varden. Horror ripped through me as I realized how much I could expose, how much I could destroy. I gritted my teeth together, protecting my mind fiercely as the door swung open. I was unable to contain my gasp of shock and fear as I saw who was standing in the entrance._

…_.._

**Eragon **

Saphira landed heavily throwing me forward and causing me to roll of her back. I jumped up and began pacing angrily ignoring Saphira's attempts to calm me.

_Eragon_

I growled at her before resuming my destruction of the ground below my feet.

_Eragon!_

I stopped at turned round to face her

"What!"

_Stop walking away from me! You are over-reacting, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!_

"How is it a misunderstanding? Queen Izlanzadi ordered the elves to stop me from seeing Arya! How is that a mistake?"

_You are still over-reacting! The Queen would not do this unless there was a good reason to._

"I am not over-reacting! This is how people feel when they are in love and the person they love gets hurt! I don't expect you to understand!"

I felt the hurt echo across our link before she blocked herself from me and I immediately regretted the words I had just spat at her.

"Saphira"

She ignored me cleaning her scales and giving her an excuse to look away.

"Saphira, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said, I was just……."

_Upset_

I nodded quickly, "but that does not excuse my behavior, nothing could ever excuse me causing you pain."

She turned to look at me, the pain still apparent from my position kneeling on the dirt. She pushed against me gently with her head and I smiled as I felt our link re-establish.

"I love you"

_And I you, little one._

I sighed leaning against her warm body, we sat and watched the sun dip lower in the sky it was almost sunset before Saphira spoke again.

_Eragon, I know what the Queen did was wrong but she did what she thought was right and we have to respect that._

I nodded my head reluctantly. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

_No, it doesn't._

She stood up and waited for me to climb on her back. It was late and the Varden would wonder where we were. I lay forward and scratched her head as she lifted her wings and headed back to the Feinster.

**Arya**

_Tears flowed freely as he left, I had never imagined such pain but I had not broken, everything I knew was still locked safe in my mind. I raised my hand to wipe the water from my face ignoring the protest of my muscles. Pain racked through my body as I tried to sit up only to end up slumped on the floor. I twisted my body gently until I was lying on my side, the pain eased a little and I drifted off into an uneasy sleep._

……

_I woke up suddenly fearing the pressure that was enclosing my mind. Someone was trying to break through! I closed my eyes, straining to block them as I felt my strength leaving me slowly, the pressure remained constant, almost as if they didn't want to hurt me, as if they were just looking. I concentrated harder and the pressure decreased before finally disappearing. I smiled and collapsed a moment later, dissolving into unconsciousness._

…_._

**Eragon**

_Do you want me to burn them?_

I snorted, "you could try but I don't think it would help"

_Why not?_

"They would just go on about how wondrously red the flames are"

Saphira laughed causing the elves glaring at us to stare uneasily at her.

_Well it is a wonderful colour_

I rolled my eyes. "It contrasts with your scales beautifully"

This time she snorted causing a jet of flame to shoot towards the elves.

_Oops, sorry _She broadcasted her voice to the surrounding elves while I laughed silently at their shocked expressions.

Alissa stepped forward, "No matter Bjartskullar, It is heartening to see such vibrancy in the middle of a war"

Saphira nodded confused when she saw me doubled over laughing.

_Eragon?_

I gasped a few times before regaining my composure. "Yes Saphira?"

_Whats so funny?_

I chuckled again before answering, "I believe Alissa was referring to the colour of your flames."

Saphira stared at me a moment as if questioning my sanity.

_I don't think it was that funny Eragon_

I ignored her and stared incredulously as Blodhgarm walked out of the house that Arya was in. He spotted Alissa and ran towards her, conversing quickly she glanced over at me before Blodhgarm ran back in the house. As soon as he left Alissa called me over.

"Why didn't you tell me Blodhgarm was awake?"

"He woke up while you were away and we didn't want to disturb you"

"What did he want? How is Arya?"

"He has been trying to enter her mind, she has shut herself off to everyone but Blodhgarm managed to enter her mind for a moment."

She hesitated unsure of what to tell me, Saphira growled beside me displaying my impatience. Alissa took a deep breath and stared straight into my eyes.

"She thinks she's still in Gil'aed."

Saphira hissed quietly as Alissa walked away. She thought she was still in Gil'ead? Was there a spell on the egg? Rage poured through me, she was only meters away from me, being tortured and I could do nothing to help her.

"Saphira what do we do?"

_I don't know_

The pain in Saphira's voice echoed mine. She felt as deeply as I did about Arya and this was hurting her too.

"It must have happened when she stole the egg, but we can't enter her mind to find out what exactly is wrong!" Despair overwhelmed me, would I lose Arya? Pain shattered my bones as Saphira spoke.

_Perhaps we should hatch the egg._

I glared at her, "How will that help Arya!"

_The spell was a protection for the egg if we hatch the egg then there will be nothing to protect and the spell might lift._

Hope slowly diffused into my body pushing the despair back and clearing my mind.

"The egg is in Nasuadas room!'

I sent Saphira all the gratitude I was feeling knowing that it would convey my feelings better than anything I could ever say. I leaped onto her back as she unfolded her wings.

That's when the screaming started.

……………….

Sorry it's short again but my eyes hurt!!

**Rainbow Six: **lol, now I feel like an idiot!!! That makes sense though, thanks!!!

**Shadowleaf:** The eyes have been changed. Well I changed them, I don't know if it worked ;)

**Chainmail:** Thanks! I tried to make this better, has it worked?

**She who must not be named: **Thanks for the name I like both of them but I think Fer'nr is the better one 

**Elvarya: **Your comments always leave me with a stupid grin plastered on my face!!!

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I will try and add more A/E in but I am stuck until this all gets resolved, hopefully it will happen soon. I can promise that they will get together and it will be fairly recently after she recovers because they** LOVE** each other and it drives me **crazy** that they are not **together!**

**Stupid pointless chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jeez!

Why can't they just accept that?

I am calm, I am with friends

As always read, review, inspire.

Ciao x


	8. Nightmare

Heeeeey

I''m sooo sorry about the delay!! There was an 'incident' that stopped me from writing, well I wrote but there wasn't much of a happy ending. I tried my best here but it was difficult to write in my current state without killing everyone.

Maybe I sound crazy?

Well hope you like don't be too mean?

Saphira is italics in Eragons point of view.

Arya's parts are all her 'dreams'

Disclaimer: not much belongs to me at the minute and CP oooowns this baby except from wee extras that I might put in.

Like the army of children :P

Thanks for the loving them.

……………………..

**Nasuada**

…………**.**

I rested my head against the back of my seat remaining in my slumped position. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do next. Everything that had seemed so clear before had suddenly become murky. Every perfect and well thought plan began to unravel. Was there any hope of winning this war? Arya had succeeded in capturing the egg but at what cost? The egg itself was sitting on the wooden table, nestled into elaborate maps and strategies. I snorted allowed surprisingly amused by my thoughts. The egg was meant to be the answer to all our prayers, the finally hope in our battle. The reason behind our resistance. Yet. While I looked at the egg I realized how wrong I had been. We had the egg but it was unlikely that it would hatch in time, unlikely that it would hatch for somebody in the Varden, unlikely that Eragon would be able to teach the new rider. I sighed loudly, it was wrong to put faith in something so innocent, so small and to force a mountain of pressure onto the new dragon. I was lost and I had no idea what to do now. I had sent everyone out of my room unable to listen to anymore news of deaths or upcoming battles. Why couldn't I just have peace? My question was immediately followed by the twisting of my face, there was no peace for me, I was the leader of the Varden and had to present a confident façade. I had no idea how to do this though, my despair was more than the upcoming battles, it was a more personal worry. Arya. She had guided me when I was younger and had continued to be a source of infinite wisdom yet remain a friend at the same time. I couldn't help but worry, panic, I needed her and as selfish as I sounded I didn't care. I never knew of a leader who did not have somebody or something by their side that made life a little more bareable, a little easier in face of all the strife and fear that is abundant during their rule. My help was Arya, I was closer to her than I knew but she was a comfort to me and I needed her by my side. Scowling heavily I rose from my chair contemplating the danger of what I was about to do. I jumped up suddenly as a painful scream shot through the air. It was loud, painfully and strangely beautiful. My head snapped up as I ran to the door pushing past my guards and stumbling onto the street.

No human could make that sound.

……………………..

**Eragon**

Pain crashed through me, spearing me to the ground. I was unable to move and Saphira was likewise immobilized beneath me. The cry reverberated through the air consuming our minds and chilling our blood. It was so filled and distorted with pain that it was difficult to determine where it came from yet I could feel the familiar tone to it and I knew Saphira could too. Arya. Arya who had only just beginning to open up to me, to show her true feelings and emotions, was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Saphira's emotions melded with mine causing the pain to intensify but a determination to appear. Saphira, at least, was re-gaining control while I just stood, frozen selfishly against the pain that knocked the air from my lungs and stilled my heart. In a detached way I saw all the elves freeze before the panic and pain that was already etched onto mine appeared on their faces before they turned and run to her room. Everything was moving so fast and so slow. Everything was so loud but quiet in my ears. Nothing made sense except that Arya was hurting and I couldn't help her. I felt Saphira defrost beneath me and listened numbly to her roar. Alissa scurried out of the tent looking panicked as she sprinted towards us, then past us. A slight feeling of confusion marred the pain making it a little easier to feel, to understand. I turned on to Saphira only for my eyes to widen in shock as I saw what looked to be the entire Varden running towards us.

"_ERAGON!"_

Another part of my mind turned on and I focused on the link and voice that was originating from Saphira.

"_I will help Alissa stop the soldiers; you must go and help Arya."_

I vaguely heard her and understood enough to jump off her back. I wobbled slightly but did not fall; I stood, swaying slightly waiting for my next instruction. Saphira just looked down at me; pain and compassion in her eyes before unfurling her wings and leaping into the wind. I watched her azure wings push against gravity unable to truly appreciate her beauty when I was in such agony.

"_Go Eragon, Arya needs you."_

An electric current pulsed under my skin, starting in my chest and echoing throughout my body. My mind began racing, my breathing restarted in rapid gulps of air and my heart began beating its new unsteady rhythm.

Arya needs me.

……………………..

**Arya**

……………….

_I was trapped. I couldn't move but I could feel a burning pulse through my body and intensify the pain that was already radiating from me. They had poisoned me enough to subdue me but the dose was small enough that I was still aware of my surroundings. It was a new form of torture and it worked well. I knew exactly how I would get out. I knew exactly how I would get revenge. I knew how I could do anything but I was unable to move, unable to act. Trapped in my own skin. I felt my arm twitch slightly as my muscles tensed from lack of use before relaxing in my state of uselessness. My eyes watered and my heart lurched as I heard the footsteps echo down the corridor._

_Too light to be a man._

_Too heavy to be an elf._

_Wrong._

_I listened as the guard was sent away and I closed my eyes tightly. I knew what would happen as soon as he entered the room and I knew I couldn't stop him. To try and disable him with my mind would leave my defenses weaker and allow him to break through. I could not let that happen. I heard the door unlock and swing up and concentrated on the woosh of air rather than the figure that was approaching me. My muscles tightened within my body but I was paralyzed as I felt a cold hand trace down my body before resting on my stomach. I felt bile choke my throat as he began whispering in my ear and I held back the urge to attack him with my mind. I shivered internally as his other hand began to cup my face and I felt his presence enfold my mind preventing me from even a moment of weakness. I felt his face bend close to mine as I screamed silently in my head._

……………………………_.._

**Eragon**

………………….

I burst through the wooden door that I had resented all day barely registering the surprise of the elves that surrounded me as I searched for Arya. It took me only a moment before I saw her thrashing on her bed enclosed by concerned elves. Her blankets were twisted around her and a slight sheen of sweat kissed her brow, even in her agony she was beautiful. I quickly registered the tears that were trailing the faces of my guards as they struggled with Arya's protesting form. My head filled and a ringing began in my ears, my heart stuttered and my breathing stilled. I had never seen Arya in this much pain before even when she was describing her love and lose for Faolin but she had recounted her experience of Gil'ead readily enough withought even a glimmer of this emotion. I jolted away from my thoughts as one of Arya's flailing arms made contact with one of the elves and made her fall into a small bookcase. Without wasting a moment I rushed over to her side and grabbed the arm securing it to the bed. As soon as it was stilled the screaming intensified and her body battered against the bed in obvious panic. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stared at her unable to understand what to do. My eyes moved from her straining arm onto her face which was contorted in pain and desperation. My face tightened as my eyes widened and I stepped back dropping her arm.

"Shadeslayer what----?"

I looked up as Nasuada skidded into the room before returning my eyes to a stunned and panicked Blodhgarm.

"Let go"

My voice was firm but I could see that he was not willing to leave Arya in such a state and that I would have to convince him. The elf that I replaced had recovered and retook her stance and Arya's side and my point was reinforced as her screams increased as soon as she was touched.

"I know what happened in Gil'ead. Now let her go!"

Blodhgarm's eyes met mine of the convoluted form of Arya. He stared into my eyes for an age before nodding and releasing Arya's left arm. Following his lead the other elves stepped back and waited for Blodhgarm to speak. He didn't. He just stood watching the beloved princess fight against her own nightmares. Her screaming did not cease but her body gradually stilled. We all stayed, knowing that the pain that her screaming was causing us was nothing compared to what she was feeling. We shared her nightmare hoping that it would ease the guilt that we all experienced due to our inability to help. We shared her nightmare afraid to leave.

I shared her nightmare because I didn't not want her to be alone.

I shared her nightmare because it was much more than a nightmare.

I shared her nightmare because I loved her.

Arya needed me.

I was here.

…………………..

That's the end for now.

I'm sorry it's short.

I'm sorry for am mistakes but as you probably guessed I'm not my usual chirpy self

But no excuses.

I know it's not fair for me to ask after it took so long to put up but could you please review?

I won't be able to update as often for various reasons but I will try my best.

Please let me know what you think?

I love everyone that reviewed. Your reviews shine like stars in my dark sky.

Share the love?

As always read review inspire.

Ciao x


	9. Awakening

Hola!!!

I guess I'm just a sucker for a guilt trip or maybe I just love reading reviews but regardless of the reason I woke up this morning and saw how many reviews I had got for that one short crappy chapter and went into thinking-cap-author mode :D

10 for the smallest chapter ever!!!!

Saphira is italics

There is only one change in POV and that's a short one to Murtagh cause I feel sorry for him. The rest is Eragon. .Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I own my lovely new dress but sadly not Eragon. CP still has the ownership of that!!!!

…………………………..

**Eragon**

I stood opposite the motionless form of Arya in the darkened room that now served as my home. The elves had finally resigned themselves to the fact that I wasn't moving after Saphira threatened to incinerate them and since I had first rushed in they had left me alone. I watched exhausted as the large mirror shook, matching the rhythm of soldier's boots as they marched past the room. The Varden had become very defensive of Arya and had insisted that a guard be set up for her and despite my arguments Nasuada had allowed it, even after agreeing it was pointless. Who could get past a rider and his dragon as well as all the elves that wouldn't kill the soldiers in a heartbeat? Still it gave the Varden a sense of purpose and that was needed. I turned my attention back to the ornate mirror after a mental nudge from Saphira. Focusing my eyes onto the figure pacing in front of me I winced. She looked even more panicked than an hour ago. I had let her vent her anger, frustration and worry for over an hour hoping that it would help. I had even nodded and agreed to all her criticisms of all the methods I had already used to wake Arya in the vain attempt to cease her panic. So far it had only served to make things worse and while I was wasting time trying to placate her. I was wasting time I didn't have.

"I've tried everything already!!" My voice was loud and I saw her pacing stop sharply.

Quiet. A moment ago I would have given anything for it. Now I wished she would go back to her relentless worrying. Her face was impassive and her eyes had turned to coal. Obviously shouting at the elven queen was not the most diplomatic thing to do. Saphira chuckled quietly from outside as she took in my expression and compared them to my emotions. This wasn't going to end well for me but right now I didn't care. Arya had been stuck in her coma for a while and was showing no signs of waking up save for her sporadic thrashing and screaming. Everything me and the elves had done to wake her up had failed and when we tried to enter her mind we only got a brief glimpse of a cell before everything went black. Right now all I wanted was for Arya to get better but that was impossible with her mother insisting on a status report frequently and her long complaints when nothing worked. I knew she was upset and frustrated but we all were and she really wasn't helping.

"My queen I'm sorry if I seem rude but I most go. Saphira has devised a new plan which I have high hopes for. I will give you a report after to tell you the outcome."

I twisted my arm respectfully and quickly ended the spell that controlled my image. I could feel Saphira's disapproval at my lie but also her amusement at the abrupt ending of our conversation. I ignored her and walked over to Arya's bed. Her form was straight and stiff. I cautiously bent over and pressed my hand gently to her forehead before drawing it back and fetching the cool cloth that was submerged in cold water in an earthen bowl. Wringing it out I gently wiped the sweat from her face before rinsing it and laying it on her forehead. It wasn't much but it's all I could think of doing. If I could lower her temperature a bit then it might help her. Saphira ignored my blatant lying and set out to distract me with plans of awakening.

…………………………

**Murtagh**

Since I had protected the elf Arya from the spell I had been punished beyond reckoning. I lay on a cold stone floor in an unresponsive coma, opening my mind to nobody apart from Thorn. Still I could not fight the memories than engulfed our consciousness. Memories of my father, mother, strangers that I didn't know I remembered, times that I was sure were fake. Yet everything felt real. There were times in the beginning where I thought I had gone insane but that was before I realized what was happening. Galbatorix had somehow managed to link me and Arya's minds so that we shared our memories as well as experiencing our own pains. Sometimes I would feel a familiar presence push against my mind but it disappeared before I could place it. The link was familiar and comforting. I guessed that it was aimed at Arya as it was so strong and sure when it approached her mind but floundered when it hit mine. At least somebody was trying to help her. I knew I would not be allowed to die, Galbatorix had already told me what my purpose was in the upcoming battles and I had already sworn the oath so I could not resist. I tried though; this rebelling was proof of that. Even if I did die, I had tried. I felt disgust and anger as I witnessed Arya's torture at the hand of the shade before it faded away into a memory of my childhood. I watched in hatred as my father through his sword at my back and all my old fear returned to me. I wouldn't last much longer.

………………………..

**Eragon**

I rested my head against Saphira's broad side while she enveloped me in her wings. From her position she could see into Arya's room and thus tell me if anything happened to her. I hated to leave her but I needed sleep in order to be useful so I had left Arya with Blodhgarm and retreated to Saphira's side. Moving restlessly I scrunched my eyes together in an effort to block out my thoughts.

"_Little one, you will not sleep like that."_

I grumbled an incoherent reply before fidgeting again and making a conscious effort to relax my eyes. After a couple of minutes of constant moving I gave up on sleep and instead contented myself with the peaceful presence of Saphira. She didn't say anything, giving me time to organize my thoughts. It was a while before the silence was broken.

"Have you had any luck with the egg?"

I felt Saphira sigh, I already knew the answer but it was a conversation I needed to have. Not just for Arya but for Saphira too.

"_No. Nasuada is insisting on keeping the egg a secret and only presenting it to people that are high up in the Varden politics. The elves of course were first and as soon as they were ruled out she brought in different humans one by one, made them swear an oath and presented them with the egg. Needless to say none of them were worthy."_

I nodded my head slowly. "The elves were probably worthy."

She snorted. _"Yes but it is not for Nasuada to decide who is worthy or not based on their status. I had been carried and held by every member of the Varden and elves and none of them were worthy. You were the right person and you were only a farm boy!"_

My cheeks coloured and I felt shame creep in. I had been reminded enough that my status before Saphira was not high at all.

"_Oh Eragon I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that Nasuada would have overlooked you if she had used this same process with me and I would never have hatched and the Varden would be destroyed by now. You are more than worthy Eragon and I can't imagine sharing this bond with anyone but you."_

"I know Saphira."

I had known that she hadn't meant what she had said but the words reminded me of other times with Arya and I often wondered if things would be different between us if I had been the son of somebody important. Somebody worthy.

I felt Saphira chuckle against me. _"You are worthy, Eragon. Arya will realize it soon enough."_

With her words reverberating in my mind, filling me with hope and her calming emotions overwhelming me I slipped into a peaceful slumber for the first time in what felt like an age.

………………..

Something powerful was stirring. I could feel it in my dream as I struggled to wake up. Something powerful and old was awakening and it felt familiar but I did not know if it was for good or bad. Fighting off the blurred images of my dreams I returned to the world and shot up from Saphira's side. I pushed myself out from under her wing and looked around carefully.

"Can you feel that Saphira?"

Saphira just stared at me confused before snorting and chuckling lightly. I jumped up and down, forgetting about magic in my haste to put out the flames that had appeared on the grass beside my right foot. Saphira ignored my panicked dance and continued to laugh.

"_Of course I can little one."_

She broke into more snorts of laughter making it necessary for me to make the surrounding areas impervious to flames. My stamping stopped and I stared at Saphira wondering what could be so funny. I waited patiently as her laughter slowly faded away before a series glint appeared in her eye.

"_Glaedr is awakening."_

……………………………….

Dun Dun Dun

Okay guys I've had over 2500 hits for this story and I only have 48 reviews.

After the boost in views for the last chapter I am tempted to play the 'play it mean keep them keen' game.

But I won't

Everyone had to wait ages for the last chapter and it wouldn't be fair or nice.

This one was up quick though.

I didn't read over this so sorry for any mistakes!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter again. It just seemed like the right place to stop.

As always read, review inspire

Ciao x


	10. Hope

Okay okay okay!!!!

Hopefully everybody doesn't hate me now but since the reviews and e-mails that I got requesting me very nicely to keep going with the story I decided to just 'roll with it'. I can't seem to get this part right and the next few chapters are important for Arya and Eragon's relationship. I just wanted to do it well.

I'll keep writing them but I can't promise when the next one will be up.

I guess we all know the score by now, when Arya's parts aren't in italics then no more dream things :P

It might be confusing but a wee bitty of time has past since the last chapter. Not a lot but I thought I should warn you.

So here goes…………

…………………………………

**Arya**

_I lay on my side with the cold stone of the wall pressing into my side. I had never felt so week and helpless, I had never been so scared. I pushed myself up slowly ignoring my shaking arms and twisted my body so that I was sitting up against the wall. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I reached over to the small pitcher of water that was standing a few inches away. He would be back soon. I slumped back and brought the pitcher to my lips. The water was cool and numbed my bruised skin; wiping my mouth I placed the now empty clay by my side before pulling myself up onto the small cot. With no actions to distract myself the memories of the weeks that I had been captured flooded through my mind. I curled up into a ball and let the pain take me. This time alone was worse than the actual torture; I had something to occupy my mind but now all I could think about was my failure. My muscles tightened automatically as I heard footsteps echo down the corridor. I clenched my jaw in determination. I had to win. The door opened slowly but the man that rushed through seemed eager to begin, my memories and pain flowed through me as he brought a bowl that I was sure was filled with boiling water and held it wobbling over my stomach._

"_Galbatorix has become impatient, you're leaving in a two weeks but no matter we can still have fun in the meantime."_

_My entire being rebelled against that voice and my body strained away as he allowed the water to spill onto my body, blistering the flesh and mixing with the blood. I screamed loudly as I felt his attack on my mind. The pain intensified as more of the water was poured over my raw skin but I could barely feel it. Something was building up inside of me. My magic! I concentrated, trying to break through the barrier that separated me from my being while my skin bubbled and burned. Nothing. I gave up resigning myself to the pain, the memories, and the torture. As soon as I accepted my defeat it stopped. Not the torture or the pain but the memories.I felt the pressure of my attackers mind lift suddenly as it was deflected by the strong shields that had newly formed around my mind. Everything was peaceful and still. I could feel a powerful force consuming me, helping me but I couldn't find the strength to reach out. With a surge of electricity the pain dulled into the background so that it seemed as if I was a bystander rather than the victim and I felt safe. For the first time, I felt hope._

……………………..

**Eragon**

I paced violently and continued my circuit of the room. First Saphira ; she was watching me with worried eyes but I had been pacing long enough that she was no longer overly concerned, Next was the last dragon egg that was placed on a stool near to the window, the sun glinted off the green encasing giving the room a dusky emerald glow. Finally there was Arya lying motionless on her bed. I stopped abruptly, checking her for any signs of life before starting my circuit again, my disappointment and anger beating a quicker beat into the floor. I heard Saphira sigh as she registered the change in my emotions.

"_Why are you disappointed?"_

I growled at her and continued walking. My voice matched my appearance, my beard that was usually clean shaven was now haggard and long since past the need to shave. My eyes had sunk into the hollows of my sockets from lack of sleep; the shadows under my eyes were more evidence to prove my sleepless nights to Saphira. I was, as Roran had put it, haunted from the inside.

"_Eragon I ---"_

"She should be awake by now! That is why I am disappointed!"

"_Give her time Eragon, she has got much better since-"_

I slammed my fist into the wall that I had come to a stop at, shocking Saphira and myself. I stared blankly at my hand grateful for the rounded calluses that stop my bones from breaking. I felt hurt rebound across our link and I sunk slowly against the wall before sliding down it.

"I-I-I'm sorry Saphira, I just thought that this would work."

"_It may work still, you just have to be patient and hope that we can save her. She has been unconscious for a while and it may take her some time to get used to being 'alive' again."_

I stared deeply into Saphira's forgiving eyes and considered her words.

"She won't die." My voice was lower than a whisper but I knew that she heard me.

"_No she won't. Go to sleep, I'll watch her tonight."_

I looked at her confused, straining my neck in an effort to see through the gap in the window that most of her head occupied. Startled to see how dark the sky was I fell back against the wall and drifted into a disturbed sleep unable to resist the peaceful vibes that Saphira was giving me.

……………….

It seemed like seconds later when Saphira woke me up. I pushed through the confusing mesh of my dreams and opened my eyes slowly. Standing up I quickly rushed over to Arya's side only to find her lying peacefully on her bed. Whirling around I stared at the green egg and then turned my eyes to the golden orb that rested on the table next to her bed. Confused that there was nothing wrong I turned and looked questioningly at Saphira.

"Glaedr will be back soon."

I sighed in relief and picked up a cloth and a bowl of water before returning to Arya's bedside. Dipping the cloth into the cool liquid I lifted it to her mouth to allow her to drink. When I was finished I used a different cloth to wipe her face and remove any sweat that lingered there. Out of things to do I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Saphira, both of us waiting for something that we both considered impossible.

………………………

"I forgot to ask, why is the egg here and not with Nasuada?" My voice was hoarse from not speaking but the confusion was apparent in my voice as well as my emotions.

"_I asked Nasuada to put it here."_

My brow wrinkled in confusion.

"_I didn't agree with her method and I wanted it here so we could keep an eye on it." _

I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. Saphira after all had a bigger claim on the egg than anyone else had including Islanzadi. I groaned slightly at the memory of the elven queen. Since our confrontation she had refused to speak with me and trusted Blodhgarm to relay any information to her. I did not envy him the task but I also knew that I would have to apologize soon.

"Saphira, are we doing the right thing?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"We have abandoned the Varden to try and save Arya. I'm just wondering, do you think we did the right thing?"

"_We have not abandoned them Eragon. I do not think that we will win this battle without her; she still has her part to play. We are doing all that we can to win this war. What else do you suggest Eragon? You are a mess and this is when you are with her and able to see for yourself that she is alive. What would you do if we were sent away on a mission? You would be useless. Nasuada has many faults but she does know that sending you away would be suicide. Why do you think you have not seen Roran or any of the elves apart from Alissa and Blodhgarm? We are all trying to help you Eragon because everyone believes that what we are doing is the right thing."_

I stared open mouthed at the torrent of words that tumbled from Saphira. I had been so blind and so caught up in myself and Arya that I had failed to notice the absence of my own family.

"Saphira I—Thanks." I smiled weakly at her and was surprised and hurt when her entire body stiffened. I quickly stood up and ran over to her determined to apologize for everything I had done to hurt her.

"_Glaedr."_

I stopped suddenly and turned around to where Glaedr's eldunari was placed. The large orb had changed from a dull copper to a magnificent molten gold. I rushed to Arya's side wanting to be there when she opened her eyes. I waited before turning my head to saphira.

"**Eragon, she will not awaken."**

I stared at Saphira as moisture gathered in my eyes. The powerful voice of Glaedr reverberated through my mind and continued through my body as an electric current.

She will not awaken.

I was being ripped apart. My mind was whirling, my blood boiling, my breath increasing, and my heart slowing. I couldn't understand and yet I understood to well. I was in denial but I knew the truth.

She will not awaken.

I could feel Saphira's pain merge with mine making the unbearable even worse. She joined my grief but my pain outweighed hers. I loved Arya and she had left me. How many more people would die for me? How many more loved ones would I lose? How much more pain could I take? I felt my tears cascade down my face and tasted the salt water as it hit my lips. Arya had always seemed so strong and yet she too had succumbed to the evil of war and Galbatorix. I stumbled backwards collapsing on the floor next to the still figure of the women I loved. After all the battles we had fought, all the arguments, all the rejection and all the happiness she was just going to give up? No. Arya couldn't die. I needed her.

She will not awaken.

I pushed myself up from the floor and clenched my jaw in determination. Placing my hand on her forehead I leaned forward and entered her mind. I crashed through the protective barriers that surrounded her mine. I deflected ever weak attack that was aimed at me. Saphira and Glaedr had stopped me from doing this before as they were afraid the struggle would kill her but I knew better. Arya would not die. I plunged deeper into her mind shifting through her memories and discarding them. I was searching for the next level in her mind, the one that was guarded the heaviest and that was hidden from view. Grapping onto a memory of transporting the egg through the varden I watched it unfold and then followed it onto the next memory hoping to find the right path. The exhaustion was wearing me down and still I had not found where her consciousness hid. I was weakening faster but still I continued not caring if it killed me for what was the point in living without Arya? Suddenly my strength was bolstered and a presence intertwined their mind with mine.

"_We will help, little one."_

Saphira, Glaedr. Our minds merged and this time Glaedr led the way following the same path that he had taken before until we reached huge powerful walls. I hesitated slightly before remembering Glaedr's words. She had to survive! I rammed my mind against hers unable to make a dent in her armor. Saphira and Glaedr joined with me and we attacked simultaneously, repeatedly and still we were unable to make a difference. There was no counter attack, no fault or kink in her defense. It was just still, quiet, dead.

She will not awaken.

I threw my entire being at her mind just trying to get a response. The tears flowed freely from my face onto hers; I could feel Saphira and Glaedr withdrawing slightly as they felt my panic and resignation. In my desperation I began sending her memories not caring about the consequences, knowing that there would only be some if she woke up. I sent her memories of the first time I saw her, the first time we joined minds, our time with the Varden, our time with the elves , the time where she had came to find me after the Ra'zac and when we defeated the shade. As the last memory of Arya in my arms faded away I projected all the love that I had ever felt for her into her mind. Suddenly a sharp pain flashed in my head and I was thrown out of her mind. I drooped, holding onto Arya's bed in support as I felt Saphira and Glaedr rebuild the walls around my head to protect me from any enemies before leaving me alone with Arya. I stared numbly at the unmoving statue in front of me. I had failed her. Regaining my strength slightly I turned away from her and began walking towards the door. Queen Izlanzadi would be informed and then I could grieve properly. My hand was just placed on the door when I heard the most beautiful voice whisper.

"Eragon?"

……………………………..

Okay that's it for now…..

Hope you enjoyed it!!

Yes Arya is finally awake!!! ( claps while jumping up and down, join me you know you want to ;) )

I hope it's long enough that I can be forgiven.

Sorry for any mistakes. I'm guessing there are quite a lot as this was written in a hurry and not read over and with no spell/ grammer check!!!

Please please please review.

I won't be updating quickly sorry. It's pretty much whenever I have the time

Words are like sneezes they always come in threes!

As always read, review, inspire.

Any suggestions are welcome!!!!

Ciao x


	11. Gift

Excuse my language.

Writers block is a bitch.

Ayone want to beta for me? You need a profile I'm afraid.

I** need some help guys……**

In a sparring match who do you think would win? Arya or Eragon? Also any suggestions for Eragon and Arya's true names would be welcome….it is quite tricky.

Just pop it in an e-mail or review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the random people and crazy ideas that I throw in.

Fluff and Stuff

………………..

I lay motionless on the ground enjoying the sun's rays on my skin. While the rest of the Varden may have gotten used to the sun while in Surda but the warmth and calm that came alongside it was still a novelty to me. I watched as the few birds that were brave enough to stay so close to Saphira fluttered their wings overhead leaving strange patterns on the dirt with their shadows. It was a beautiful place. Saphira's leg shifted slightly as she moved into a more comfortable position and the gems that adorned her skin cast a blue tinge around the clearing as the light bounced off them. I sighed in contentment.

_You sound like an elf._

I turned my head slightly to the side in order to catch Saphira's eye. _I am…in a way._

_Yes but you have never sounded like one._ Her eyes continued to penetrate mine until I turned away, closing my eyes and wondering at the patterns that appeared behind my eyelids.

_You're impossible like this Eragon._ I felt a soft thud reverberate through the ground as she let her head drop to the dusty floor_. I think I prefer the farm boy._

I was about to retort when soft footfalls sounded close by. Opening my eyes I raised myself up so that I was sitting comfortably but in a position that allowed me to jump up quickly in case an attacker made themselves known.

"Eragon?"

I turned slightly to the right to find Arya standing just in front of the trees that encircled us. I smiled in greeting and gestured for her to sit next to me. My mood brightened as she nodded in return and walked gracefully over to my side.

_How do you feel little one?_ Saphira's voice was gentle as she inquired about Arya's health but determined. Saphira would know if she was lying. Arya smiled in response although it seemed slightly forced.

"I am fine Saphira, better actually. Elves recover quickly and there was nothing physically wrong with me." She lowered her head and began pulling up blades of grass before braiding them together. I could see Saphira wanted to press her on the subject but I could sense that Arya was not going to say anymore about it. Undoubtedly she had been questioned non-stop as soon as she awoke.

_Leave it Saphira._

She stared into my eyes with her large sapphire one and dipped her head slightly to show that she understood. Her eyes closed with a loud click and her thoughts whirled around confusingly jumping over different topics, I could tell that Arya was in the midst of all of her worries. It took me a moment to realize that some of these worries were also Glaedrs and that they were conversing. Although he was also linked to my mind he preferred to be closer with Saphira as it was more familiar to him and, while I knew Saphira was glad that he was still alive, she felt confused by the thoughts that weren't hers. I rubbed the leg closest to me in comfort and reassurance.

_Thank you little one. I need to eat, I'll see you soon._

She rose up and walked away from me and Arya before launching herself in the air. Arya glanced up quickly before returning to her braiding. I sighed loudly and lay back down trying to focus on the sun but finding it impossible with Arya sitting so close. Admitting defeat I looked over to where Arya was still lost in concentration as her hands twisted the thin leaf with amazing speed.

"What are you making? One boat might get by in the world but two could become suspicious." (*)

Arya laughed quietly at the reminder. "I am not making a boat Eragon" She smiled before plucking another leaf, slightly darker in colour, and bending it into shape. "It is a gift."

I sat up intrigued and wanting to get a closer look. Who was she making a gift for? It seemed too _human_ for Arya. I shifted closer in order to see the present but the way her head was bent over her lap obscured my vision. Understanding my desire to see more she angled her head sideways to allow me to see better; I noted that it was thinner and a slightly darker colour before Arya returned to her original position and blocked my view.

"Who is it for?" I tried to ignore the unreasonable jealousy that reared up inside of me and attempted to hide it behind curiosity. "What will it be?"

She shook her head quickly before standing up and walking over to a patch of blossoms. Concerned that I had somehow offended her I jumped up and went after her only to find her inspecting the various flowers that were intertwined below. Bending down she plucked a bright blue flower from the midst and held it to her eyes; it was pure periwinkle blue and its delicate petals curved away from its centre spire from which a slash of yellow protruded, decorating each outward facing petal. It was perfect. Smiling slightly to herself she began to interlace it with the grass in her hands occasionally pulling off strips of the stalk to make it thinner. I became immersed in the construction of her gift and watched in awe as the flower seamlessly wove in between the blades of grass. Using her fingers she carefully split up the stem lengthways and pulled them apart gently so that half of the stem was above the topmost petals and the other was underneath. Then she grasped the blades of grass she had weaved earlier and began plaiting them in at either side and then bending them in on themselves behind the flower. Her brow relaxed from its frown and her expression softened as she tied the last thread of grass and tucked it away. Bending over her cupped palm she whispered a few words then opened up her palm and handed it to me. The grass was weaved into a small disc shape, the consecutive spirals plaited and perfect and in the middle was the flower. The blue of the petals contrasted with the green of the grass and its overall appearance was overwhelming.

"What is the flower called?"

She smiled at my question and at my obvious admiration of her work. "Abor Vitae, but Iris in the common tongue," she paused and ran her finger of the small petals. "It is my favorite."

I nodded and held my hand out offering it back to her. "It is beautiful."

She looked at me strangely then smiled gently. "It is yours."

_Are you two still here?_

We both looked up simultaneously to find Saphira diving towards us at an alarming speed.

_I passed the Varden on the way back,_ she landed with a loud thud to our right, her tail digging a deep groove into the ground. _Nasuada wants to see you._

I looked at her distracted. "What about?"

_The egg._ She closed her mind so she was only talking to me, _and Arya._

I raised my eyebrows but otherwise gave no reaction as her worry mixed with my confusion.

I turned back to Arya only to find her already watching me, she held up her hand making sure that I wouldn't speak.

"Go Eragon, Nasuada waits for no one," She smiled again and gestured to the flower that was enclosed in my hand. "Thank you." She touched her fingers to her lips then ran into the trees back in the direction of the Varden.

_What was that for? _

I jumped onto her back and waited until she launched into the air before I joined minds with her and showed her everything that had happened since she left to go hunting. We arrived at the new Varden camp moments later and it wasn't until we reached Nasuada's tent that the quiet was broken by Saphira.

_Have you ever seen Arya smile so much?_

…………………..

I sat, once again, in the main tent doing nothing but listening to other people trying to convince me about the right course of action. Nar Garzhvog had excused himself earlier saying that he had no claim over elves and dragons and that his presence was not needed, however Nasuada, Orrin and the mirror depicting queen Izlanzadi refused to let me leave.. I used magic to clear the air, once again, of the smoke that Saphira was omitting in anger

_I can't believe this, say something!!_

I sighed in response;_ nothing I say will make a difference. They just want us to back them up for when they tell Arya._

_It's the council of elders all over again._ She growled loudly releasing more smoke but allowing me to speak in the quiet that followed.

"Why are we discussing this without Arya?" The room went, if possible, quieter and I took the opportunity to speak the rest of my views. "Nasuada, Arya was the person who allowed you to sneak back into the rank of the Varden during the battle in Farthen Dur when you so desperately wanted to fight for your people. Will you not give her the same opportunity?" I took a breath and skipped over Orrin, I knew that he was only there as back up and didn't really care if Arya fought or not and while Nasuada was worried about her she would not even have thought about leaving her out of any battles. That left Queen Izlanzadi who had still not forgiven me for my last outburst. I looked at her directly before speaking. "Queen Izlanzadi I can tell that I will not be able to change your mind but may I remind you of the last time that you and Arya argued over what you thought was best for her? "

_Saphira find Arya and fill her in but tell her to wait until she is asked to come to the tent._

I waited for the queen's response while listening to Saphira telling Arya everything that had been decided until Saphira spoke to me; _Pay attention Eragon!_

My focus returned to the queen and I winced internally when I saw that her face displayed anger.

"Riders may be above my ruling, shadeslayer but I am still a queen and I would remind you to refrain from judging me so." Her words were clipped as if she was trying to contain anymore anger from revealing itself. I heard Nasuada's intake of breath and I could see Orrin shifting uncomfortably in his chair at the famous wrath of elves. Preparing myself I twisted my arm respectfully. "My queen I was not judging it was only an observation." Turning away quickly to face Nasuada I requested that a messenger be sent to bring Arya in immediately, before slouching back in my chair, Remaining silent and sharing thoughts with Saphira.

…………………..

Arya walked into the tent with her head held high and dignified, radiating confidence and health, contradicting the reason for her being there. She looked as strong and as beautiful as always, her dark hair swung softly as she took a seat at the far end of the table. Nasuada exchanged a quick glance with Orrin before she began to speak.

"Arya we invited you here to discuss something of great importance. The last dragon egg. We have come to the decision that you would be the perfect candidate to protect the egg and hopefully introduce it to its new rider."

Arya's face remained impassive as she nodded her head, accepting. Her back was stiff against the chair as she awaited the next issue to be brought up.

"There is also the issue of the upcoming battles that we will be facing," Nasuada's voice faltered. "We request that you do not fight until we are sure that you have fully recovered."

There was silence in the tent as everyone waited for Arya's response, only I could hear the silent conversation that was taking place as Saphira explained all the different ways we had tried to circumvent them. Soon I joined in their conversation, commenting that I could not think of any other way. I felt her acceptance and worry as she withdrew from our minds.

_I'm sorry Arya._

She caught my eye and nodded slowly before getting up from her chair.

"I want to assure everyone that I am completely healthy and that there is no reason that I should be kept from the fights. I say this, not because I enjoy fighting but for the protection that I offer others," her eyes flashed to mine before she looked back at Nasuada. "As an elf I am able to save people that would otherwise die because of my enhanced abilities. However it is not my place to go against you, Nasuada, Orrin and my _Queen_. I accept your decision however wrong I feel it is," She looked at Nasuada and Orrin. "As I do not need to save my energy for any battles I will go to the healer's tent. I f anyone needs me I will be there."

She left, dark hair swirling behind her and leaving an uncomfortable silence behind. Saphira snorted moments later.

_You will regret this in the upcoming battles._

I didn't need to look at the pale faces of Nasuada and Orrin to know that she had broadcasted her thoughts to everyone, although I could tell by the relief that was also shown on their faces that they expected a lot worse. Once glance at the mirror confirmed by hazy suspicions.

She hadn't looked at the Queen once.

……………….

It's done for now.

A bit OOC?

Eragon is happy cause Arya is alive and Arya is grateful for the help :D

(*) in brisingr Arya makes a little boat out of grass and stuff. Just in case people haven't read it.

I'm sorry it took so long but sadly I can't promise that the next one will be up any sooner. :(

In my story nobody knows that Arya is heir to the throne and that Queen Izlanzadi is her mother.

**Abor Vitae** is a real flower but I couldn't find any good pictures of it and I liked the name so I used it for the name in the ancient language…..just for anyone who noticed :P

**Iris**: If you give an Iris to someone it represents the following things: Faith, Wisdom, Valor, and your Friendship means so much to me.

I choose to believe that Arya knows the meanings of flowers being an elf and all :D

www. joe barr photography . com/the-blue-iris/

Does the colour remind you of anyone? That's a small hint and you might not get it yet…..I only get it cause I'm writing it :P

The writing program was being all weird and chopped up all the paragraphs, I couldn't fix it. Sorry.

I hope I didn't disappoint too much.

Any suggestions welcome!

As always read, review, inspire.

Ciao x


	12. Elves break sticks

**Shout outs!!!**

Thanks to the wonderful **Shadowleaf264** for introducing me to a dictionary sorting my punctuation and being an all round amazing Beta.

**Daytime stars** for our talks on Cannibalism, garden parties and religion.

**Elvin blade **for giving me an idea for the fight :)

Now **go** read their stories (but mine first :P )

I tried to fix the paragraphs....

…………………..

I leaned against Saphira's warm side and tried to push everything that had happened out of my head. Arya was no longer allowed to fight. The elves had  
only just taken Gil'ead and were now sending small groups of to get control over the smaller towns nearby, while the Varden was heading north along the Jiet River in order to take Belatona. The dwarfs were currently in Surda. The plan was that they would attack Melian and at the same time the Varden would attack  
Belatona, and the Varden camp was close enough that if any needed help it would take only a few hours to come to their aid, less on Dragon-back.  
The strategy after that was vague; a lot depended on Murtagh and Thorn staying away for most the battles.

_I'm going hunting,_ Saphira announced.

_You're talking to me now_? I asked, relieved.  
_  
__No._

I snorted despite myself. Saphira had been blocking me from her mind since we had left Nasuada's tent, but continued sending me the strangest emotions.

_You've just been hunting._

Saphira twisted her head so that her large eye was gazing into mine._We will be leaving in little over two days. If I go hunting now then I'll __have more strength for the siege._

I stared back into Saphira's eyes, knowing that she was concealing something from me. After a few moments I gave up and she snorted, satisfied, as I walked  
away to give her space.

_I won't be gone long._

I ran my fingers through my hair. What was I going to do now? Saphira chuckled and launched into the air before answering my unspoken question.  
Visit _Roran, you haven't seen him in a while._ She hesitated as she flew further away, then added, _and Arya, she's upset_. She then withdrew from my mind and  
filled hers with pictures of deer running through the trees.

I sighed and began walking towards where the Varden had placed Roran and the rest of the men from Carvahall, nodding and returning greetings as I went. As I drew  
closer, a thudding sound reached my ears. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, getting ready to draw it out quickly if needed. I knew that it wasn't anything serious but instinct kept me wary and I approached a little more cautiously than before.

I rounded a group of tents to find Baldor and Roran fighting with two wooden sticks whittled into the likeness of swords. I relaxed as Roran tripped over a stone and tumbled to the ground, laughing as Baldor whacked him over the head with the stick before pronouncing "dead." Pushing himself up Roran jumped round and threw himself onto Baldor, trapping  
him underneath him before striking him in the chest. "Dead."

I smiled wistfully as the little group that had surrounded the fight laughed and clapped. This segment of the Varden was almost entirely made up of people from Carvahall, my family, yet they would never feel comfortable around me. I sighed and turned on my heel deciding to return to my tent and wait until Saphira came back from her 'hunting' trip.

"Where are you going?"

I whipped around expecting someone from the crowd even though I knew I could never mistake that voice. Arya stood in front of me, her hair held back from her  
face and her sword strapped around her hips.

"I was going back to my tent. What are you doing here?"

She looked at me confused before understanding brightened her eyes. I waited for her answer, expecting another Varden meeting.

"Walking."

"Walking?"

She nodded but said no more on the subject. "Why were you leaving?" I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Arya looked at me, a strange  
expression flashing across her face before she hid it behind her normal mask. She tugged at my arm and walked forward. I fell in step beside her curious,  
but not wanting to be involved with the people whom I felt so alien around."What is his name?" She pointed to a man at the very edge of the crowd as  
they stood watching another pretend fight.

"Albriech." Even from a distance, his strong build and honey blond hair stood out among the slight builds and dark hair that was predominant in  
Carvahall. "Why?"

She smiled slightly before answering. "He met me last night while drunk and told me that, as a woman, I shouldn't carry a sword. I promised that as soon  
as he had sobered up I would show him exactly why I carry a sword."

"Would you like to spar with me in front of him?"

A great shout went up as Roran defeated Baldor again by kicking his legs out from under him. Albriech stepped out from the crowd to take Baldor's place and 'defend the family honor.' Arya and I watched carefully as Albriech fought with Roran before using his height and build to his advantage to beat him. He then stood in the middle of the circle, hands held high, challenging anyone to challenge him. Arya turned to me and smiled. "He looks sober enough to me," and stepped out into the middle of the circle. I laughed out loud, drawing attention to myself and Arya in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

Everyone grew silent as Arya appeared; some were confused while others were in awe of the elf who stood before them. Her dark hair whipped in the wind making her appearance imposing as she waited for Albriech to accept her challenge. Roran chuckled before walking over to stand by my side, where me and Baldor were watching intently.

"I believe I have a point to prove to you, Albriech."

Albreich's face scrunched up comically as he took in Arya's leggings and form-fitting tunic along with the sword that she had drawn. He waved a large  
hand at her sword. "We fight with these," he threw one of the wooden sticks at her which she promptly caught. "We wouldn't want anyone to get  
hurt."

Baldor laughed as Arya's eyes narrowed and he ran in the direction of more tents before returning with a bemused Horst.

"This will break." Arya gestured to the stick but sheathed her sword.

"It hasn't yet." Albriech's smug smile gave the impression that he didn't think they would. "If it does we can use the swords."

I smiled at his patronizing tone while Horst muttered about them not being related. Everyone quieted as Arya and Albriech took ready stances. I used the pause to look around at the smiling people that surrounded me. My threw himself at Arya; she sidestepped while bringing the wood up to hit him in the chest. Only just managing to block her attack, Albriech went into the defensive as she hammered blow after blow at him. Arya stepped back, allowing him to take up the offensive. When he lunged at her she brought the stick down on his and smiled when they both snapped on impact and Albriech tumbled down on top of them. Drawing her sword she blocked it with magic while Albriech righted himself. By now those people who had underestimated Arya were staring in shock and awe while me, Roran, Baldor, Horst and a few others that had met Arya before were trying not to laugh at the shocked murmurs that rippled around the surrounding faces. Deciding to put Albriech out of his misery, I stepped out of the crowd and faced Arya.

"It has been a while since we sparred, Arya Shadeslayer."

Albriech smiled and sent me a look of gratitude as he merged back into the crowd.

"Indeed it has, Eragon Shadeslayer.

I blocked my sword, smiling at the formality only to find when I raised my head that Arya's face mirrored mine. I crouched into my ready position, inspecting my surroundings for away to gain an advantage. To my left was a large rock that looked stable enough to stand on. If I could lead Arya over to that direction I might be able to gain the higher ground.

Darting forward, we began to trade blows, our swords becoming a blur as they clashed together only to separate and whirl back towards the other. We parried each other's  
attacks, fighting viciously, when Arya faltered; her blows weakened and the sudden decrease in strength caused her to lose her balance and stumble forward. I moved away, giving her the chance to come back with another attack while watching her carefully.

Anger flashed across her face only to be quickly replaced with determination. She danced away from my next attack before launching herself at me and pushing me backwards. We fought back and forth, unaware of our audience as we concentrated on the other.

Arya feinted to the right. Anticipating her next move I swung my sword from left to the right and intercepted it as she aimed it to my left hip. Panting slightly, I drew away only for her to continue battering her sword against mine. My concentration began to weaken as my strength waned. I lost ground and Arya continued pushing me back. We began a complicated dance as she slipped into the defensive, every blow I sent at her she would somehow block but I was still managing to push her back.

I renewed my attack and lunged at her only for her to leap backwards onto the very rock I had spotted before and was aiming for. Her attacks increased in speed and ferocity as she used the height to advantage. Desperate, I used magic to loosen the rock, causing it to wobble and Arya to teeter forward. I swiped at her legs, forcing her to jump off the rock but as soon as she was in the air, she flipped and twisted, landing behind me. I ignored the shouts of surprise as I fought to defend my mind from Arya's attack, cursing myself for using magic in the first place. I switched my sword to my left hand in an effort to confuse her.

She continued, unfazed, blocking, parrying, lunging and all the while an invisible attack occurred in our minds. It seemed like hours passed and neither of us managed to gain the upper hand. Both of us were exhausted. Neither of us was willing to give in. Our swords clashed together again bringing us face to face, our eyes met and Arya smiled. The smile shocked me. It was so carefree and beautiful, it caused my heart to ache and my blood to warm. Taking advantage of my distraction the smile turned mischievous and she flipped her sword forward forcing mine back into my chest, before I could even react she had sent my sword flying and raised hers to my neck.

"Dead."

The attack on my mind stopped as she walked over to Brisingr, picking it up and walking back she handed it to me.

"The empire won't fight fair and neither will I."

I smiled and accepted Brisingr and sheathed it, glad that she wasn't going to reprimand me for my actions. "I won't hear the end of this."

She sheathed her sword before looking at me questioningly, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Why?"

I smiled widely. "I just got beaten by a girl."

She laughed enchantingly before it turned into confusion as she looked at something behind me. "I'll be back in a minute Eragon." She disappeared into the crowd that gathered around us.

"Eragon, that was brilliant!"

I turned to see Roran striding through the throng of people and smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Not as impressive as you defeating an Urgal single-handed."

"Yes, but what is?"

I laughed as I remembered my worries from earlier about not being treated the same. During battles I may be treated with respect and maybe even fear, but outside of the battles I was still treated the same and for that I was grateful. Roran steered me over to Horst and Baldor who were talking with some of the older women from Carvahall including Brigit, who Roran seemed to be acting wary towards. As soon as we joined the group Horst congratulated me while Brigit glared at Roran.

"Great fight, Eragon. I dare say Albriech has learnt his lesson regarding elves."

I smiled, surprised when a few of the women exchanged looks and tutted. Baldor glanced at my confused face and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so against her if she wasn't so young and didn't wear such… revealing attire." Tara shook her head disapprovingly as I burst out laughing.

"How old do you think Arya is?" I asked still shaking with laughter.

"She can't be a day over 20. Why-"

Roran joined in my laughter while everyone else stared at us uncomprehending.

"Arya is much older than 20, although I thought the same the first time I met her."

"How old is she then?"

I stifled my laughter as I thought about my answer, would Arya want me to tell them how old she was?

"I'm just over 100," Arya appeared beside me. "Eragon, I need to speak with you." She turned before adding, " and dresses are uncomfortable to fight in."

I left the group with Arya chuckling as Rorans booming laughter echoed through the Varden. My humor turned to confusion as Arya kept walking after we  
were out of ear-shot and heading in the direction of my tent.

"Arya what-?"

"Just wait Eragon."

I frowned but followed her into my tent. She perched on the edge of my bed; I leaned against the small table facing her and waited for her to speak.

"Katrina wants me to teach her to fight."

I stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"She doesn't want to be defenseless." Arya shrugged and continued. "I said I would if you agreed because she doesn't want Roran to know."  
I frowned. I didn't like the idea of Katrina learning to fight especially without Roran knowing but the thought of Katrina unable to defend herself plagued my mind. I sighed knowing Roran would hate me for this. "I don't have a problem with it but tell her that I think she should tell Roran."  
Arya nodded her dark hair falling over her face while I watched confused.  
"Is there anything else?"

She sighed, rose from the bed and walked over to me. She stopped beside me and picked up the flower from where I had left it. She lightly touched the petals. "Just that I-" She turned to face me holding my worried gaze for a moment before looking away, putting the flower back on the table and taking a step back. "Thank you, for sparring with me today. Nasuada was watching as was Blodhgarm. Hopefully my mother will see that I am perfectly fit and able to fight."

"I- you're welcome."

She nodded, "I need to get back to the healers tent. I have spent too long away from it." Without waiting for a response she swept out of the tent, leaving me staring, confused at the flower as the blue petals became dull and reverted back to the appearance of a bud.

Finis

The thing loaded weird....

As always read, review, inspire

Ciao x


	13. Duty

Guys you have no idea how sorry i am!

The a/n at the bottom is very** important** so make sure you read it.

Good things come for those who wait for my lazy self :)

Everyone talks in the ancient language in this chapter

* * *

I paced an intricate circle around my room. I had left the healers tent mere moments a go in preparation of the upcoming battle. I stopped, staring again at my sword that was placed on my bed before tearing my eyes away.

"No" I muttered fiercely.

It had crossed my mind just to leave secretly with the battalion. It would be difficult with the rest of the elves but not impossible. Hopefully Eragons guards would be more focused on him and Saphira than their princess trying to join the battle. The idea was beginning to seem appealing again until I forced myself to remember my duty, Nasuada and my mother. I clenched my fists and began to pace again.

The only problem was Eragon. I could not allow him to be hurt. We had fought many battles together each saving the other countless times and we survived each fight. This time I wouldn't be there and that weighed heavily on me. It was my duty that I not allow him or Saphira to be harmed or hurt in any way. I stopped my pacing surprised at myself and walked over to perch on my bed.

"My duty." I repeated the word confused by how distasteful it sounded. So inhuman, so emotionless. I smiled slightly to myself. That was definitely how to describe not just me but elves in general. Still, it did not account for my displeasure at the word.

It was more than duty – what I felt for Eragon. It was different from what someone in my position should feel. I scrambled trying to identify the emotions that came alongside the word.

Jealously? I scoffed aloud ignoring my blushing cheeks. Was I truly jealous of Eragon being able to fight while I was stuck here? I knew that I was not as realisation dawned on me. I was jealous that someone else would fight with him as I did.

That someone would replace me.

I blushed at the thought and tried to drop it from where it stayed insistent at the front of my mind. I could not deal with this now. Maybe once the war was over or he had grown up; for he was still only a child. A rational part of my brain comforted me as another thought plagued me.

What if the war never ends for us?

It was not inconceivable that either of us would die before Galbatorix was killed. It was almost acceptable, reasonable.

Was I willing to risk it?

"There is nothing to risk!" I jumped up, fists clenched tight and glared at nothing. I felt nothing for Eragon but friendship.

"Only friendship." I spoke out loud to reinforce my point before storming out.

………………………..

My aimless wandering had led me to the outskirts of the varden. I stood before Angela's door preparing to knock when it swung open violently. Angela bustled out. Her hair was curly and untamed, falling around her face haphazardly, her clothes slightly torn and her face strained.

"Why are you just standing there?" She snapped. "Get in and watch Elva. I'll be back in a second." She stalked away muttering about herbs and left me standing at the threshold to a slightly putrid smelling room. I entered warily, watching the plants that were waving to a non-existent breeze.

"Hello Arya." Elva's reedy unnatural voice came from behind me and I spun round to look at her. I nodded sharply. She gazed at me for a moment before turning and striding over to a loaf of bread. She tore a chunk off with her teeth before looking up at me with a sarcastic smile. "Would you like some?" she asked.

I shook my head unnecessarily my head still full of thoughts of Eragon. "No thank you."

Elva studied me for a moment before speaking. "Be sure to tell Angela I offered." Her high voice reverberated through my mind but only seemed to enhance my troubled thoughts rather than clearing them. I nodded swiftly at Elva only to find her staring at me with dark purple eyes. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as her eyes darkened to the shadow of the previous violet.

"Think about it Arya." Her voice rang like a bell emptying my mind and leaving only her voice. "Think about him dead."

My face became still as I watched in shock as Elva's eyes reverted back to their normal colour all the while my head spun and my thoughts whirled.

Eragon dead.

I couldn't…

I turned to leave Elva who was now demolishing more of the bread only to come face to face with Angela. She dropped the herbs on an overcrowded table and glared at Elva before speaking reprovingly. "I hope you offered her some."

Not waiting to hear her response I left quickly. Images of Eragon lying dead, soaked in blood in amongst broken bodies. Saphira taking her last breath beside him. It was too much. I sprinted towards his room banishing the images in my mind.

"Only friendship." I reminded myself before knocking on the door.

* * *

The wind signaled a storm long since overdue in the plains of Alagaesia. The clouds were heavy with moisture and the ground dry. Small leaves chased me as I entered the large building that used to house the important soldiers. The rustle as they rolled over each other reminded me of better times and places. This was once an elven city. The return had always been something dreamed of. Yet now we stood. Quiet, ashamed, shocked. For we got our city back but not without paying a price that nobody was willing to pay. The natural sounds and light warmth that had comforted me outside were dead in here. Instead I was accompanied by cold stone and billowing cloth.

"Lanae?" I called into the bustling darkness.

A lithe elf with dark streaming hair came running forward. "Izlanzadi drotting." dropping her hands from her lips she twisted her arm over her sternum before looking up at me.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

She bobbed her head forward. "May we walk?"

I gestured for her to start as we walked past the rest of the elves. "There was not much, lots of weapons, shields. However it does seem as though Murtagh," her face tightened as she spat out the name." has been staying here instead of Urabaen." I nodded to show that I was keeping up. "I have not found anything useful yet."

I furrowed my brow annoyed that I had been brought into this dead building for nothing. Seeing my expressing Lanae hurried on. "However we did find two spots in what appears to be his room that were concealed with magic. So far we have only managed to break one." her face twisted again. "The traitor is very powerful" she quickened our pace down an endless corridor of stone until we stood outside a door. It looked the same as all the others except it had a red cross scratched into the grain. Lanae stepped forward and opened the door allowing me to step through. There was only one other elf who quickly bowed and twisted his arm before returning to his task. Lanae walked over to a large wooden chest and brought it over to where I stood. "This," she said, "was protected by many enchantments. They are not as strong as the enchantments protecting the other one so these were relatively easy to break." she glanced at me once before unlatching the locks. The elf that was also in the room quietly slipped out as the last lock was opened. I heard Lanae inhale as she lifted the lid and allowed it to fall. I could only stare.

I stepped back from the wooden chest.

"How did he get this?!" I demanded, fury building inside.

"Galbatorix I suppose," her brow furrowed and her voice was uneven with anger. "Although it is an odd gift and it has not been used."

The anger that boiled within me threatened to explode. Galbatorix thought he could steal from the elves in order to gain favour from his slaves. He desecrated a symbol of hope to appease that traitor Murtagh. I fumed in silence. It would not do for Lanae to see me so out of control. Trying to calm myself and hold back the thoughts that were assaulting my mind I gently closed the lid and latched the locks.

"What else did you find?"

Lanae glanced between me and the case with a shrewd look in her eyes. Catching my gaze she looked away and walked over to where the elf had been standing before.

"Alnan has been trying to break through the enchantments here but as of yet they have proven too strong. We were planning to combine our efforts to try and break through but so far we have had no luck."

"Alnan?" I asked. Trying to compare the elf that had just left to the elf I had seen countless times.

"Yes he changed his form for the battle. He felt it would be easier"

I nodded in understanding although a little annoyed. It was impossible to recognise even my own people because of their ability to change any feature at will. All changes should be reported or written down. At least then I would have some idea of what was going on. Keeping my face impassive and my thoughts to myself I turned back to Lanae.

"Is that everything?" I demanded my voice slightly harsher than I expected.

"Yes my queen."

"Have somebody send that over to my quarters." I gestured towards the chest before turning to the door. "Update me on any progress."

"Of course queen Izlanzadi."

One last glance of the room showed nothing new apart from Lanae bowing and twisting her arm. Satisfied I left quickly in the direction of my room. The guards that I had left earlier re-grouped around me and fell into step flawlessly as I hurried towards my room desperate to regain my control and think. However it was not to be and before long we were stopped by another elf – Damas- who was in charge of communication between us and the varden.

"Queen Izlanzadi." he bowed before continuing. "There has been word from the varden." he glanced around unsure if he should tell me the message in such an open area. Understanding his concern I reluctantly walked into the closest empty room. With him close on my heels I recited the magic that would allow us to speak freely. Damas smiled gratefully before speaking.

"The varden are preparing to fight in the next day or two depending on scouting reports. The dwarves are a day's march away—"

"Any word on how Arya is?" I interrupted softly.

Damas' eyes flickered from mine for a moment before he looked back.

"I requested to speak with Arya droutingu. However I was told she was unavailable." He said hesitantly.

I nodded in acceptance. Arya was always stubborn and I had already guessed that she was ignoring me. Still, we were in the middle of a war and I did not want any more distance put between us.

"However," Damas continued, interrupting my train of thought. "I did talk to Blodgharm once Nasuada had left." Damas stopped unsure if he should continue. I flicked my wrist impatiently. "Arya droutingu has spent most of her time in the healer's tent as she previously told us. Blodgharm mentioned that the Varden are unsure why she is being kept behind. She has already managed to prove to the varden that she is well enough to fight. Blodgharm feels that if morale drops because of this then Nasuada will be forced to let her fight. Although they will not get too out of hand as Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskalur continue to fight"

I sighed and kneaded my head with my fingertips, my mind overflowing with the bittersweet news. "How did she manage to prove she was well enough to fight?" I inquired after a moment.

"She sparred with Eragon Shadeslayer."

I sighed loudly. Eragon. The root of all of my problems was the only reason for hope.

"Was there anything else?" I asked eager to leave and analyze all of the new information.

Damas hesitated before continuing. "Blodgharm also reported that when she is not occupied in the healer's tent or with Nasuada she spends most of her time with Eragon." Damas head bowed as he waited for my response. As it was it took all of my effort not to groan aloud. Gathering myself I managed a weak "thank you" before I exited the room and rejoined my guards.

Grateful for the escape I rushed towards my quarters. As soon as we arrived outside my door I issued my demands:

"Make sure nobody enters." I commanded. "Or at least make sure I have warning."

They both nodded before touching their fingers to their lips."Yes my queen."

I turned and pushed open the door and walked forward allowing it to swing shut behind me. Inside, the small room was sparsely furnished. A bed, chair, table- covered in scrolls and the wooden chest. Undoing my cloak and allowing the gentle cloth to float to the floor I stood in front of it. Painful thoughts involving Arya and the repeating mantra of Eragon were driven out of my mind. The only thought now occupying my mind was what lay inside the wooden chest. Pushing the scrolls of the table I placed it on the now clean surface and once again unlatched the golden locks. Taking a deep breath I swung open the lid and stared inside. The inside was decorated with soft feathers dyed red. A black cloth rested on the bottom surrounding the sword that I thought was lost forever.

Dipping my hands in cautiously, I pulled the light sword out, ignoring the slight tickle of the feathers as they brushed against my hand. Sitting down I rested it on my lap and traced the contours with my eyes. The scabbard was a subtle mixture of blues and greens that melded together to produce soft Jades, calm teals and countless other softly merged shades. The emotion coursing through me was nearly overwhelming as I pulled the sword out of the casing. The brilliantly shining metal blurred as tears tracked down my cheeks quick and fast. My last memories of this sword were the last memories of Evandar. My husband embracing me for the last time before putting on the sword and walking towards the waiting elves that were armed for battle and waiting to leave. I stood watching them and I stayed there even once they had gone.

I stood pretending that he would be safe.

I stood whispering comforting words to my beautiful daughter who was clutched in my arms.

I brushed the tears away briskly.

There was more to this sword than just my memories. By tradition this sword was the royal sword a tradition that demanded that every king or queen was to wear the sword. It was made before memory could place it but modified by Rhunan. The sword that was rightfully mine felt strange in my hand. I shook my head slightly, no. It was never meant to be mine I was just the keeper. It did nothing but remind me of my late husband something which I did not wish to dwell on so much so that I had banned its name in my presence once it was declared missing. I took a deep cleansing breath and placed the sword back in the scabbard. I left it resting on my lap and closed my eyes returning to memories that refused to leave.

….

It was not long before the memories were replaced by worries of war. My daughter, unsurprisingly, played the central role. The elves had little problems once they had taken the city. There was little rebellion as the humans saw how outnumbered they were and how quick and strong the elves were comparatively. A large effort had been made to return Glaedr and Oromis to Du Weldenvarden. The elves that remained in the forest cities combined their magic to preserve their bodies until the war was over or until everyone could mourn properly. Everything on her side was completed or continuing cautiously with little fuss or drama. That left the varden to worry about. Eragon; was the reason that everyone was fighting and the reason that everyone still had hope. Arya, the only family she had left and possible heir to the throne. Together they were the cause of most of her worries and sleepless nights as she pondered over their friendship, if it was even that, and their fate. The worry that had been pushed to the back of her mind reserved for only when she was alone now came forward. Arya had changed. Only enough for a mother to notice-no matter how absent- but changed she was and Eragon seemed to be at the root of it. I sighed, rubbing my head trying to push uncomfortable thoughts out of my head. Eragons attraction was obvious but now according to the reports it seemed that Arya was also returning these feelings even after denying them during her stay. I sighed and began to re-analyze the conversation I had just had with Damas until I came upon the sentence that bothered me most. Damas had said that Arya was spending time with Eragon not the other way around which meant that she sought him out. There would only be trouble if they became involved and not just from her.

"He's just a child!"

I jumped up, startled by my outburst. The sword clattered to the ground. Swooping down I caught it before checking it - unnecessarily - for any marks. Sighing I placed it back into the chest. I would not wear the sword but instead leave it for the next ruler. It was not meant for me but I would keep it until the next ruler ascended the throne. I leaned back against my chair struck again by persistent thoughts that were previously locked away. Would Arya take the throne? As Queen I had my doubts but as a mother I knew Arya would do what was best for her people. I just hoped they were best for her as well.

"Oh my daughter."

I pressed my fingers against my lips as if I were able to push the guilt, sorrow and fear for Arya back. "Please be safe."

Soothing my tunic and re-doing my cloak I stepped into the cool breeze and started for the council room, my startled guards behind me.

* * *

Eragon tied the last string on his bag and stood up. He stared at me and I didn't know what to say. The battle was drawing closer and the varden were marching as soon as the sun rose. Yet I would not be leaving with them. The imprisonment forced upon me seemed more like a punishment than a precaution and I knew that guilt would overwhelm me at their return. I tore my eyes from his piercing gaze and lowered my head to the sword that was clutched in my hands. A loud whooshing noise followed by a muffled thump sounded nearby signaling Eragons departure. Reluctantly I held out the sword.

"You would not survive long without this." I said as he grasped the sword and re-sheathed it in his belt.

He smiled slightly before replying; "No, Saphira would probably kill me for trying to enter a battle unarmed."

I nodded unable to appreciate his attempt at humor as a thick silence enveloped us. Outside Saphira snorted only heightening the quiet that settled between us in a mist.

"What will you do?" Eragon asked.

I sighed. "I will stay with the healers and hope that I can save enough people." I gazed off to the side contemplating, "I will also try to train Katrina."

Eragon nodded his face clear. I stood waiting for him to speak when a grimace appeared on his face.

"What?!" I managed to keep my face impassive but the panic was apparent in my voice. Eragon seemingly surprised at my tone quickly cleared his face before replying. "Saphira says we must leave."

I laughed slightly at his expression guessing that Saphira had not spoken so politely but my light mood faded as soon as it appeared.

"Then you must leave."

Eragon gazed at me for a little while longer before walking to the door as he moved past me he brushed my arm and suddenly I couldn't just let him leave. Panic shot throughout my body. The panic flowed through my blood, assaulted my body, stayed in my head shouting at me to do something, anything to keep him safe. A thousand possibilities shot through my mind and the consequences soon after. My arm shot out keeping him beside me but I was unable to do more as my mind began to reason with the panic.

"Arya?" Eragons voice was soft- confused but appealingly tender.

I turned to face him letting him see the panic and feared that still ran wild throughout me. "Please be safe."

Eragons confused face lowered at our intertwined hands slowly he raised his head our eyes met both burning. We stood there in peace, the quiet almost friendly, until a distant horn was heard.

I closed my eyes. "Please be safe." My voice came out quiet as a whisper and I held my breath as I awaited his response. He was silent-still. Yet I could feel an internal battle waging inside him as strong as the one that he was leaving for. The horn sounded again and he started slightly. He squeezed my hand then let it drop from his.

"For you."His voice was already a distant whisper as he exited. The wind from Saphira's wings buffeted round the room and I walked over and perched on the end of his bed hoping for one less body in the healer's tent.

4103 words thats how sorry i am!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

so i've made a new deal with myself and you if your willing to play along...

If i take a ridiculously long time to update then i will treat all my lovely reviewers to either little** A/E one shots** or **spoilers for future chapters.**

I'm sure you all agree that you have all been waiting a ridiculously stupid amount of time so i have a little **A/E spoiler.**

I think you will like it :)

You can only get this if you r**eview this chapter**!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you are an **anonymous reviewer** and don't have a login then set one up and review again or review and leave your e-mail address there.

Thanks so much for still reading.

As always read review inspire

ciao x


	14. I'm Back, sort of

Hey…

So I'm guessing you all hate me right now and those that didn't when they clicked on the link to my story, after TWO YEARS, now do because this isn't a chapter. I'm going to be honest with you because I don't think it's fair to you if I'm not. After all, if you guys hadn't reviewed, put this story on your alerts or your favourites, it honestly wouldn't have gone past the first few chapters.

My house went on fire. Big time. Practically everything was ruined; I was staying at my dads' house and was left with what I had taken with me to his. One week worth of clothes, my mp3, some make-up and, thank goodness, my childhood teddy.

Also as some of you may know I have a bit of problem with my health, I am forever going to the doctor and getting put on new medication. My health has always made me depressed; I don't understand why I can't seem to function like everybody else.

Anyway because of this and family problems, not related to the house fire or my health, I've really struggled with these last months. I didn't do as well in school as I had hoped/been expecting, I became completely unable to focus on any kind of tasks, got fired from my job. I basically got lost and forgot how to care about things.

I've managed to get myself back on track, with the help of my wonderful best friends. Honestly don't know where I would be without those two at my side. I do want to start writing again but this has been the first time that I've managed to convince myself to come back. I don't know why. I'm just weird that way.

In regards to stories:

**Arya's Empire**

As I've said a few times in my A/N I write my stories in my big notebook and then type them up. Unfortunately paper does not do so well in fire so I'll basically be starting from scratch. This was my only 'real' story, I did have so many ideas for others though, but this is my baby. : ) I can't promise anything apart from that I will try. I've read over the story on fanfiction and already written down some notes from what I remembered. I can remember parts of what I had planned, I even wrote down a paragraph of the next chapter but it's all up in the air at the moment.

**I Must Not**

This story was a remedy to my writers block and will be continued. I already wrote another chapter because of my attempt to continue Arya's Empire. I'll hopefully put it up soon.

So if you guys could just let me know whether you want me to continue or not? I don't want to spend all my time trying to finish the story just to find out nobody cares. If nobody wants me to finish that's fine, don't feel mean for saying it. : )

Anyway on a slightly happier note, I believe I promised A/E one shots if I updated ridiculously late…. I believe this qualifies. If you want one let me know. I am going to start writing one the minute I post this.

As always read, review, inspire.

Ciao x


End file.
